Love for Kurama
by harpiegal
Summary: Rin Ukaji is new to Kurama's neighborhood and school. From the moment they meet, they become practically glued to the hip and discovers the truths about each other and their special abilities. The love that forms as a result of their close bond is something neither expected, but is welcomed just the same
1. Chapter 1

_Name: Rin Ukaji  
Age: 18  
Race: Human with psychic abilities  
Hair Length and Color: shoulder, brown  
Eye Color: Blue  
Height: same as Kurama's  
Her Story: Rin once lived in America with her family, then her life changed from good to bad when her parents died protecting her in a break-in involving armed thugs. She has told no one of her psychic abilities for fear of being cast out. As a result of this, she is shy around new people. She moves to Kurama's neighborhood and attends Meiou Private Academy and wears the girl's unifrom. Part 1 will begin in Rin's POV as she arrives at Meiou on her first day of her senior year. Also in part 1, we get to hear Kurama's thoughts on his new classmate. Stay tuned to see what happens_

Love for Kurama Part 1: New School, New Beginning Part 1

I smiled nervously as I entered Meiou Private Academy. The uniform for girls consisted of a long-sleeved shirt and a skirt, both of which seemed to fit me nicely. I had just left the office with my new schedule. Since my scores from my previous school were so high, I had the honor of getting into a couple of the advanced classes here like Advanced Chemistry and Advanced Literature. I arrived at my classroom for Advanced Chemistry and the teacher opened the door. He smiled and let me in, introducing me to the class. 

"Class, we have a new student joining us this year. Miss, go ahead and introduce yourself." 

I smiled and bowed to my new classmates. 

"Hello. My name is Rin Ukaji. I just moved here from America. If anyone would like to ask questions about me, feel free." 

One girl raised her hand and smiled at me. 

"What kind of hobbies do you have?"  
"Several. I like to cook, read, and take walks through the park. I also have a black belt in martial arts." 

A boy raised a hand and smirked. 

"Have you ever used your martial arts skills against anyone?"  
"Once or twice. Let's just say that a couple of guys may or may not have lost the ability to have children." 

Several of the guys cringed at hearing this. The teacher nodded and motioned to a seat beside a red-headed boy my age. 

"Miss Ukaji, your seat will be next to Shuichi Minamino."  
"Yes, sir." 

Shuichi smiled at me in greeting, and I shyly smiled back at him before turning back to the lesson. 

"Today, class, we will be just taking notes on the different elements on the Periodic Table. These notes are in your Advanced Chemistry textbooks. Miss Ukaji, feel free to share Mr. Minamino's textbook."  
"Yes,sir." 

Shuichi opened the textbook and we both began copying down the notes from Chapter 1: The Periodic Table. While taking down the notes, I noticed Shuichi smiling at me. 

"We haven't formally met. I am Shuichi."  
"Hello. I'm Rin. It's nice to meet you."  
"How are you enjoying your first day so far?"  
"It's okay. It'll take some time to get used to it,though." 

He smiled and laughed silently, making sure not to draw any attention. 

"I know what you mean. I felt the same way on my first day here. Feel free to ask me anything you need to know."  
"Um, sure. I'll keep that in mind." 

After we finished writing down the notes, the teacher gave us the rest of class to mingle and chat. I got my sketchbook out of my backpack and began to draw the front of the classroom. 

_Kurama's POV_:  
As Rin began to sketch in her book, I smiled as I saw her draw the front of our classroom. She saw me looking and blushed slightly, trying to hide what she was drawing. 

"Rin, no need to hide it. I think your sketch looks just fine."  
"It's...not even done yet. I'm just working on a basic sketch."  
"It still looks fine. Really, I mean it." 

Rin smiled and continued to sketch. As soon as the bell rang, she put the book in her backpack and headed out the door. Just before she left, I glimpsed at her schedule and saw she had two other classes with me: Advanced Literature and Art. I smiled at the prospect of seeing her again, pleased with the first impression I got of her. When lunchtime came around, I walked outside to the school's inner courtyard to see Rin was eating underneath one of the school's apple trees, shyly waving as people said hello to her. I walked up to her and she jumped slightly, apparently not expecting my presence. 

"Oh, Shuichi. I didn't see you there."  
"I apologize for startling you, Rin. I was curious as to why you're sitting here by yourself."  
"Oh, I've always eaten by myself. It's something I've become accustomed to."  
"Perhaps one of these days, I might be able to join you." 

Rin smiled and blushed slightly, and I couldn't help but chuckle at her shyness. She nodded and placed a hand beside her. 

"If you're not busy, you may sit with me now."  
"Unfortunately, I must call my mother. I promised her I'd call her this afternoon. She isn't feeling well today and my phone calls usually lift her spirits."  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Be sure to tell her hello for me." 

Her request surprised me somewhat. I barely knew her, and yet she was asking me to tell my mother she said hello. I smiled at her politeness and nodded. 

"I'll be sure to tell her when I talk to her, Rin. Enjoy your lunch."  
"Okay. Bye, Shuichi." 

As I walked away, I began to smile again at how a complete stranger asked me to tell my mother they said hello. Rin was coming across to me as the type of girl that started out shy at first,then slowly came out of their shell over time. 

'_I wonder what caused her to be so shy? Well, I suppose over time I will find out._' 

_That's a wrap for part 1. After arriving at Meiou Private Academy, Rin meets Kurama in Advanced Chemistry and has a brief conversation with him during lunch. Part 2 will begin in Kurama's POV as he talks with his mother, Shiori. Also in part 2, Rin discovers Kurama has Advanced Literature with her as well. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	2. Chapter 2

_Love for Kurama Part 2: New School, New Beginning Part 2_

I took out my phone and dialed my mother's house, smiling as she picked up after the first ring. 

"Hello, Mother. How are you feeling?...Worse than this morning, huh? The flu seems to have been going around. Perhaps you caught it from someone...Yes, Mother. I'll be sure to come straight home after school. Oh, before I forget, Mother. I told a classmate of mine about you and she says to say hello...I know. I was just as surprised as you...I'll be sure to tell her. Oh, that's the bell. I must get to class. I'll see you after school. Love you, too, Mother." 

After hanging up,I headed for Art. I sat in my usual seat and smirked at Rin, who had been seated behind me. 

"Well, fancy meeting you here." 

Rin looked up at me surprised. 

"Shuichi, I didn't know you had this class, too."  
"I actually have this, Advanced Chemistry, and Advanced Literature with you. Forgive me, but I saw your schedule after Advanced Chemistry ended." 

She blushed and smiled before turning to the teacher. 

"Settle down, class. I know many of you in this class are seniors this year and wish to quickly end your last year here, but you still have to do the classes like everyone else. Now, for the activity today. I want you to get a good look at the person behind you. Whatever stands out about that person, draw it out into your sketchbooks. I will pass them to you, and you will write your names on the outside. These will be your sketchbooks throughout this course." 

I took a good look at Rin and knew at once what to draw. I saw her eyes were a deep blue, like the deepest part of the ocean, so I decided to draw the ocean. The ocean is a deep blue and has many mysteries, and I felt Rin had many of them, so I thought the description fit. The teacher looked around to see everyone was finished and asked to turn in their books. 

"All right, class. While I go over the sketches, feel free to chat with your classmates or use passes to go to either the lavatories or the library. But remember, I will be keeping track of whoever uses the passes." 

Some students immediately took hall passes to use, while several remained in their seats. I looked behind me to see Rin was looking around the classroom, more than likely to take in her surroundings. She saw me looking and smiled. 

"Something you needed, Shuichi?"  
"I was curious as to what you drew in your sketchbook."  
"Oh, okay. Well, there is no one sitting behind me, so I decided to draw something about you."  
"May I ask as to what you drew?"  
She giggled and shook her head.  
"Not telling, Shuichi. I'll show it to you when the teacher gives us our books back."  
"Fair enough."  
"Oh, I almost forgot. How was your phone call with your mother?"  
"She says she hasn't been feeling any better since this morning, so I figured it must be the flu."  
"It does seem to be going around. I hears it could be the reason why several people didn't show up today."  
"That does seem to be a likely possibility. I managed to tell her that you said to say hello. She said to thank you and to say hello back."  
"Do you happen to have a picture of her?" 

I nodded and pulled out a picture from my pant pocket. Rin smiled at the picture of me as a child sitting on my mother's lap. 

_Rin's POV_:  
I smiled as I looked at the picture. 

"Shuichi, your mother looks beautiful. You two appear to be very close."  
"We are indeed. We have been for as long as I could remember. Perhaps I can introduce you to her sometime."  
"That would be nice, but I think we should take a rain check until we know each other better. Don't want to do this while I'm still considered a stranger to you, you know?"  
"You make an excellent point, Rin." 

The other members of the class came back in and filed back into their seats. As soon as everyone was seated, the teacher began handing back our sketchbooks. She handed me mine and smiled. 

"Well done, Miss Ukaji. Very well drawn."  
"Thank you, ma'am." 

After Shuichi got back his sketchbook, he show me what he drew in it. I held in a gasp as he showed me a picture of the ocean. 

"Shuichi, it's beautiful."  
"I noticed how much of a deep blue your eyes appeared to be, and the ocean is a deep blue. The ocean, like you, holds many mysteries."  
"So, you think of me as the ocean?"  
"Exactly. What did you draw to represent me?"  
"Here." 

I had drawn several red roses because Shuichi's hair reminded me of them. He smiled as he looked at it. 

"What a coincidence that you drew roses. They happen to be a favorite flower of mine."  
"You like to take care of plants?"  
"Call it a hobby."  
"That ends the class for today. See you all tomorrow." 

I looked up at the clock, surprised the day passed by so quickly. 

"When you arrived, Advanced Literature had already passed, and that was one of the morning classes."  
"That makes sense. Perhaps it was all for the best. Three classes with you seem to be more than I can handle."  
He looked at me as if he were insulted, then smiled as he saw the smirk on my face. 

"Very funny. If you don't live too far, perhaps I can walk you home."  
"Thanks, Shuichi, but you should be getting home to your mother. I'm sure she's expecting you. See you later."  
"Of course." 

_Kurama's POV_:  
After Rin walked off, I looked to the apple tree Rin ate under during lunch. 

"You can come out now. She's gone." 

As soon as I said that, Hiei jumped out of the tree. I took the piece of paper he was holding and read what it said. 

'_Yusuke, looks like you and your team have another case. It appears that a demon managed to slip through the barrier between the Human and Demon Worlds, posing as a human. With all of your keen senses, you should be able to find them easily. Once you do, subdue them and bring them back. Good luck to all of you.-Koenma_' 

"Yusuke had me relay this message to Kuwabara earlier, so I thought I'd take the liberty of relaying it to you, as well."  
"This isn't much different than what we normally deal with, Hiei. What is the demon's basic information?"  
"Black hair, green eyes, C-class. Hn. Nothing we can't handle."  
"Yusuke and Kuwabara should have no problem finding them considering how intuned they are to their Spiritual senses." 

After bidding Hiei goodbye, I walked home and smiled as I saw my mother had fallen asleep on the living room couch. I placed a blanket over her and went to my room, smirking to see Hiei already there with a suitcase. He opened it and we saw Koenma's face appear on the screen. 

"Hello, Kurama. I trust Hiei relayed my message?"  
"Moments ago, actually. When do we get started?"  
"Any free time you have should be spent tracking down the demon that's in Human World. Yusuke and Kuwabara are currently at Genkai's. I suggest you meet them there. Considering that tomorrow is a Saturday, it'll give you all a headstart." 

The screen went blank, and Hiei smirked as I began packing some clothes into a bag. 

"Is your mother well?"  
"Afraid not. She appears to have caught the flu and is currently on the living room couch sleeping. I'll leave a note telling her I'll be gone for the next couple of days." 

After leaving a note for my mother, Hiei and I took off for Genkai's temple, ready to get started on the mission. 

_? POV_:  
I smirked as I watched a girl with brown hair and blue eyes walk past what looked like a park. I intended to enjoy myself while I could before I ended up getting caught for entering Human World illegally. 

"Hm. Knowing Koenma's little group of Spirit Detectives, they'll find me pretty quickly. Might as well enjoy myself while I'm here. Haven't tortured anyone for a while, too. This girl looks like she'll do." 

_That's a wrap for part 2. Rin and Kurama have a nice chat in Art Class, then Kurama discovers he and his Spirit Detective team have another case, which involves a demon disguising themselves as a human and entering the Human World illegally. Meanwhile, said demon appears to be stalking an unsuspecting Rin, who is walking home through the park. Park 3 will take place several weeks later in Kurama's POV as the case is still unsolved. Also in part 3, Yusuke and the team discover the C-class demon they've been searching for has taken a hostage, someone Kurama never expected to see. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	3. Chapter 3

_Love for Kurama Part 3: A Case Still Unsolved and an Unexpected Hostage_

A frustrating few weeks into the case, it still remains unsolved. The demon we've been looking for used to have a lot of activity, but now he has disappeared without a trace. Yusuke suspected he's capable of hiding his energy so well even demons like myself and Hiei have a tough time tracking him, and I was beginning to believe him. 

"Good morning, Shuichi." 

I jumped slightly as I saw Rin approach me. Over the time she's been at Meiou, we've become good friends, although I haven't told her about who I am and what I do. I didn't want to rush into it and scare her off. She's still shy enough around people as it is. Currently it was the middle of November, and the schools were closed due to an increase in snowfall. I was in a coffeehouse near my mother's and was enjoying a hot chocolate when Rin found me. I smiled and offered her the seat across from me. 

"Good morning, Rin. How have you been doing?"  
"I like it here so far, but I'm getting a strange feeling I'm being followed, like someone's been stalking me." 

My eyes widened slightly as Rin told me this. I wasn't sure if the person stalking her was the C-class demon I was looking for, but it doesn't hurt to be careful. 

"Have you had this feeling this morning?"  
"Actually,not really. I've had it for a while, but I don't think I've been followed today."  
"In any case, a stalker is a serious matter. Perhaps I should join you today and keep an eye out for anyone suspicious."  
"I'll be fine, Shuichi. If anything happens, I'll just use this." 

I smirked as she pulled out Mace and the license to prove she owned it. 

"I see you're well protected. With this and your black belt in martial arts, you look as though you can take good care of yourself."  
"Trust me, you don't know the half of it."  
"What do you mean?" 

Her eyes widened, as if she realized she almost revealed something secretive. 

"Um, never mind. Oh, look at the time. I said I needed to get to the bookstore when it opened. Tell your mother hello for me." 

As abruptly as she arrived, she left. I grew puzzled at her sudden departure, but didn't let it bother me. Whatever she was keeping from me, she must have her reasons for doing so. I wasn't really one to criticize since I was keeping from Rin the fact I'm a fox demon. After my hot chocolate was finished, I went to Genkai's. Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke were already there when I arrived. Yusuke smirked when I showed up. 

"About time. We were beginning to think you were a no show."  
"I am here now. Any leads?"  
"Hn, none. This demon is going to great lengths to conceal himself."  
Genkai shook her head and looked at me carefully. 

"He may be a C-class, but that doesn't mean he isn't as cunning or stealthy."  
"Good point, Genkai. We shouldn't let his low ranking confuse us." 

Yusuke looked at his pocket as his communication mirror began ringing.  
"Oh, great. What does Binky Breath want now?" 

He opened the communicator and we all saw Koenma's face had a grim appearance. 

"I have good news and bad news for you. Good news is the demon you're looking for was just spotted at a park in the Human World." 

Kuwabara smirked and crossed his arms. 

"Cool. Shouldn't be too hard to find him now."  
"Hn, you fool. Koenma hasn't given us the bad news yet." 

I shook my head at the two and nodded at Koenma. 

"What would the bad news be?"  
"He, unfortunately, has taken up a hostage in an abandoned factory on the outskirts of said neighborhood. We can only guess what he intends to do with them. I suggest you find the demon...and quickly!" 

Yusuke smirked as he put the communication mirror back in his pocket. 

"About time we got some leads. Let's go kick some demon ass!" 

We made it to the factory in record time and got in undetected. Hiei, however, wasn't convinced. 

"He's probably watching us. I suggest we keep our guards up." 

As he took out his sword, I readied my Rose Whip and Kuwabara readied his Spirit Sword. Before long, we heard screaming coming from what I assumed was the basement. It sounded like it may have been the demon because it had a deep voice. The hostage he took down here must be trying to fight him off. Kuwabara's eyes widened as he felt the energy level. 

"Wow, that hostage of his has a strong energy level. The demon's energy is just a bit stronger,though."  
"Hm. The hostage's energy doesn't feel demonic, so it must be human. Let's press onward." 

When we got to the basement, I saw the demon had tied up the hostage, covered their eyes with a blindfold, and placed them in the corner of the room. The demon smirked at the hostage, who spat in his face. 

"I swear, all you humans are the same, no respect for those stronger."  
"Why respect those that don't respect others in return? Frankly, abducting me in broad daylight doesn't qualify as a time to get respect." 

My eyes widened as I recognized the voice of the hostage. Hiei looked at me with narrowed eyes. 

"Isn't that a classmate of yours?"  
"She is. Rin?" 

She couldn't see me because of her blindfold, but I'm sure her eyes widened from underneath it. 

"Shuichi, is that you?"  
"It is. My friends and I have come to help you."  
"Oh, thank goodness." 

The demon smirked and slapped Rin across the face, silencing her. I looked at him angrily and tried to keep Yoko from surfacing. 

"You'll do well not to do that again. You may not live much longer to regret it." 

_That's a wrap for part 3. Just when the case would remain unsolved, the demon Yusuke and the guys were searching for resurfaces and takes a hostage. Unfortunately for Kurama, the hostage is his classmate, Rin. Part 4 will begin in Kurama's POV as he and the others try to subdue the demon. Also in part 4, Rin reveals her secret. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	4. Chapter 4

_Love for Kurama Part 4: A Demon Subdued and Secrets Revealed_

Hiei sprang into action and tried swinging his sword at the demon, who blocked it easily with a muscular arm. 

"Hn, pitiful that an A-class can't even lay a scratch on me."  
"I'll do more than that. I'll rip off your head for insulting me."  
"Just go ahead and try." 

Yusuke smirked and made a gesture to perform his Spirit Gun. 

"How about this instead? Spirit Gun!" 

A beam of energy shot out at the demon, damaging his torso. He glared angrily at Yusuke and summoned his own demonic energy. 

"You pitiful human! How dare you!"  
"Funny, I should say the same thing about you. How dare you try and think you can mess with Raizen's heir." 

The demon's eyes widened as Yusuke revealed who he was related to. I smirked at the fear appearing on his face. 

"Raizen?"  
"Yeah, that's right. Now you'll get to see what happens when you mess with me. Kuwabara, wanna lend a hand?"  
"Heh, thought you'd never ask, Urameshi." 

While they kept the demon busy, I proceeded to untying Rin, who had yet to say another word after being slapped. She tried to struggle since she still couldn't see what was going on, but I calmly put my hands on her shoulders in an attempt to reassure her. 

"Rin, it's just me, Shuichi."  
"S-Shuichi?"  
"Yes. My friends are taking care of the one that abducted you."  
"He's tough. Can they handle him?"  
"You seemed to be able to to make him scream like that."  
"Oh, you heard that?"  
"Shortly after arriving."  
"I'll explain when this ordeal is over, but not now. I want to get out of here first."  
"Agreed." 

Hiei smirked as he stood over the demon, sword raised. 

"Hn. Now who's the pathetic one? For trying to make fools out of us, perish." 

Rin flinched as she heard the sword hit its target. I kept my hands on her shoulders to let her know I was still there. After Hiei took care of the demon, he used his fire power to burn him until there was nothing left. Yusuke knelt beside me and examined the mark on Rin's face.  
"Eh,just a small bruise. Nothing some healing power won't fix. Let's take her to Genkai's. I have a feeling we have some explaining to do."  
"Agreed." 

_Rin's POV_:  
I felt myself being led outside, and my blindfold was removed. I squinted at the sudden light, then my eyes quickly adjusted. Shuichi was standing beside three people I didn't recognize, but Shuichi's smile reassured me that these were the friends that helped him. 

"Rin, these are my friends Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei. Guys, this is my friend and classmate, Rin." 

I shyly smiled and bowed. 

"Thank you so much for helping me. I owe you big time." 

Yusuke smirked and waved it off. 

"Eh, no big deal. We do this stuff all the time. Feel up for a roadtrip?"  
"Roadtrip?"  
"Yeah. An old teacher of mine has a temple in the wilderness. She may be able to answer your questions about what happened here today."  
"I guess that'd be okay. I don't think I have anything else to do today."  
"Cool. Well, let's head to the train station and get going." 

After purchasing food and tickets, we were soon on a train for the wilderness. Hiei sat beside me by the window and looked out at the scenery as it zoomed by. He saw me looking and narrowed his eyes. 

"Got something to say?"  
"Just curious about that wrap around your forehead, that's all."  
"Hn, what about it?"  
"Is it that gruesome that you don't want it to be seen?" 

Hiei smirked and motioned to remove it. 

"To some, it is. Do you think you can handle it?"  
"If I can handle what happened today, I think I can survive this one."  
"Hn, your call." 

He carefully removed it and I gasped as a third eye opened. 

"Amazing. What does it do?"  
"Let's just say it's an excellent tracker and enhances my abilities. Speaking of which, what did you do to make that guy scream?" 

Kuwabara nodded in agreement, just as curious as to what happened. 

"Yeah. I've been thinking about that, too. What'd you do to him, anyway?"  
"Look out the window and take a good look at that lake." 

I concentrated on the lake, thinking of it creating huge waves. Kuwabara's eyes widened as waves began to form on the water. 

"Whoa, and it's not even windy." 

Shuchi smiled and looked at the sight before us. 

"Amazing. So, you have psychic abilities?"  
"Yes. I've had them since I was a kid. No one knew about this part of me because I never told anyone, not even my own family. I didn't want to tell anyone and end up being branded a 'freak' or a 'monster'. After all, people tend to shun things that are different." 

Yusuke nodded and returned his gaze to the scenery. 

"People do tend to do that,but mostly out of fear." 

I bowed and excused myself, going to find the dining car to get something else to eat. Shuichi decided to tag along. We sat down after purchasing chocolate muffins, and Shuichi put a hand on mine. 

"I understand how you must've been feeling, hiding your abilities. It certainly does explain your shyness. You just wanted to fit in, live a normal life."  
"Exactly. Well with what happened today, my life is now everything but normal."  
"I also have been keeping secrets from you, Rin. My name isn't really Shuichi."  
"It isn't?" 

_Kurama's POV_:  
After explaining my life as a demon and how my soul was transferred into a human baby, Rin remained speechless. I can only guess that all of the information I gave her stunned her a little. She soon regained her composure and smiled at me. 

"So, what do I call you?"  
"Shuichi either at school or in my home, but Kurama otherwise."  
"It'll take some time to get used to it, but I think I can handle it." 

Soon, the train stopped and we all walked the long journey up the steps that led to Genkai's temple. After getting there, we saw Genkai was waiting at the front door. She smirked as soon as she saw us. 

"So, this is the human with psychic abilities, eh?"  
"Yes, Master Genkai."  
"To hold off a C-class demon with no prior fighting experience is something rare, indeed. Come on in. I just made some tea." 

_That's a wrap for part 4. After rescuing the abducted Rin, Kurama reveals his identity while she reveals she has psychic abilities. Part 5 will begin in Rin's POV as she and Genkai have a talk about her abilities. Also in part 5, after seeing Rin test her abilities against Genkai, Yoko comes out to test his own abilities against the young psychic. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	5. Chapter 5

_Love for Kurama Part 5: Rin Meets Yoko_

As I drank my tea, Genkai showed me around the temple. It had a sense of calm about it, and I felt any tension I had disappear. 

"It's amazing how peaceful it is here. You certainly don't get this in the city."  
"Hmph. Why do you think I live out here?"  
"Too many dimwits in the city?" 

She smirked and nodded, as if to agree with me. 

"Exactly. One dimwit is bad enough."  
"Hey, I heard that, Grandma!" 

I giggled and we walked into an open field near the temple. I placed my tea down and faced Genkai, who got into a battle stance. 

"How well can you control your abilities?"  
"I taught myself."  
"I see. Well then, let's see how well you taught yourself."  
"Huh?" 

Before I could react, she launched herself at me. I managed to dodge before she could lay a hand on me. 

"Hmph. Your quick thinking helped you avoid my attack. Not bad, but not good enough." 

She launched herself at me again and tried swinging a fist at me, but I blocked it using my own arm. I tried swinging at her, but she dodged just as quickly as I did. 

"Again, not bad, but not good enough." 

_Kurama's POV_:  
We were enjoying our tea when we felt a surge of energy coming from outside. Kuwabara was the first to stand. 

"Man. What's the cause of that energy?"  
"We shall see, won't we?" 

We got outside to see Genkai battling Rin. Yusuke smirked as Rin nearly landed a punch on Genkai. 

"Not bad for a rookie." 

Hiei smirked as Genkai tried hitting Rin with a blast of psychic energy. Rin launched one of her own and the blasts cancelled each other out. 

"She's not as weak as I originally thought. She may not have had much fighting experience, but to hold her own against someone like Genkai, she must be tough."  
"Yeah, you said it, Shorty." 

Rin then used telekinesis to launch herself at Genkai and land a punch on Genkai, causing her to fall. Yuske's eyes widened as Genkai fell to the ground. 

"What the?! Genkai hardly ever falls!"  
"You forget, Yusuke, Genkai is older than when you first studied under her."  
"Eh, I guess so. I just never saw her fall during any of her previous fights." 

Genkai slowly got up and resumed her battle with Rin, which ended when Genkai punched Rin in the stomach. My eyes widened as Rin fell to the ground. I motioned to move, but Hiei got in front of me. 

"Hiei?"  
"Hn. She'll be fine, fox. No need to get riled up about it." 

My tension vanished as Genkai helped Rin to her feet. 

"Not bad at all. I must say you picked up on my moves rather quickly. Keep it up and you'll be stronger than the dimwit." 

Yusuke's eyebrow twitched as he heard his former teacher use his nickname. 

"Damn that hag." 

I chuckled, then recalled Rin's battle against Genkai. Her skills were impressive, indeed. Before I had time to react, Yoko began to take control. 

_Rin's POV_:  
Genkai turned toward where the others were standing, smirking as she saw the glow surrounding Kurama. 

"Looks like you'll get to see Kurama's demon form sooner than expected."  
"You mean Yoko?"  
"Indeed. Let me give you a quick word of advice, Rin: Yoko is a lot more cunning that our foxboy, so I suggest you keep your guard up. I have a feeling he's out now because he was impressed with our battle and perhaps wishes to test his own skills against you." 

Where Kurama once stood, a fox demon was in his place. He had silver hair, gold eyes, and silver ears on top of his head. He wore what looked like a white toga and shoes to match. I also noticed that he had a tail. He smirked as he walked around me, as if sizing me up. 

"Hm, interesting. A human with psychic abilities and no fighting experience is able to hold off one such as Genkai, not to mention the same being that abducted her. Your looks are indeed worthy of being noticed, as well."  
"Um, thank you."  
"I hardly give compliments such as these, so take what you can. I decided to come out and see what my skills can do. Care to battle?"  
"I'm not sure. I don't have much experience-" 

I stopped as Yoko put a hand on my cheek, looking into my eyes closely. 

"Such innocence in those blue eyes of yours. I can see now why Shuichi is drawn to you. Your innocence is what intrigues him."  
"How...how do you know all of this?"  
"Shuichi and I are one in the same, my dear. I am who he used to be before my soul was transferred into a human baby."  
"So, you share a mind?"  
"In a way, yes." 

He backed away and got out a red rose, turning it into a whip. 

"Allow me the pleasure of a good fight. I haven't had one in so long, I feel I am in need of a workout." 

_That's a wrap for part 5. After a brief talk with Genkai, Rin tests her abilities in a battle against the older psychic. Impressed, Yoko comes out and requests a battle against Rin. Part 6 will begin in Rin's POV as she and Yoko prepare to fight. Also in part 6, we hear the thoughts of the others as they watch the battle of Yoko and Rin. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	6. Chapter 6

_Love for Kurama Part 6: Rin vs. the Fox Bandit_

I got into a battle stance as Yoko readied his Rose Whip. He smirked as I looked at him. 

"Nervous, are we? Don't worry, my dear Rin. I shall make your defeat a quick one."  
"I'm not scared of you."  
"Once I'm through, trust me, you will be." 

He launched at me and tried hitting me with the Rose Whip, but I dodged by jumping into a nearby tree. I used my speed to run through the trees, evading his whip's attacks. 

"My dear, you should know not to run from me. Yoko Kurama never backs down from a challenge."  
"How about now?!" 

I used telekinesis to launch myself from a tree and kick him. He got up in a matter of minutes and narrowed his eyes as he wiped blood from his lip. 

"So much beauty, and yet so dangerous."  
"Like the red rose. So much loveliness, yet is equipped with dangerous thorns." 

Yoko smirked and readied his Rose Whip again. 

"How right you are, Rin. Let us finish this, shall we? Shuichi is anxious to be released."  
"Of course." 

He tried to strike me with the whip, but I dodged and used a psychic blast to render his whip useless. 

_Yusuke's POV_:  
I watched in awe as Rin's blast destroyed Yoko's Rose Whip. 

"Man, she's good." 

Hiei smirked as Yoko launched himself at Rin again, taking their battle to the treetops. Now, it was impossible to see them and their actions. Kuwabara sighed and shook his head. 

"Man, why can't they just stick to the ground? I can't tell what they're doing. For all we know, the battle could be over."  
"Hn, fool. If the battle were over, Yoko's energy would be fading as he reverts back to his human form."  
"Uh, I knew that." 

Genkai's eyes went to the trees as Rin came back into view, and smirked as Yoko pinned her to a tree. 

"Impressive. Yoko has allowed her to live. How unlike him to allow his prey to do so." 

_Rin's POV_:  
Yoko pinned me to the tree, ending our little battle. I narrowed my eyes as I looked at him, not believing I had been beaten. Yoko smirked and put his lips to my ear. 

"You may have lost this battle, my dear Rin, but I admit you had me worried. You put up a good fight, and for that I thank you." 

He then was Kurama once more, and he backed away from me quickly. 

"Rin, did he hurt you?"  
"Just tired me out, is all. No harm done." 

To put his tension to rest, he examined me anyway .Seeing that I had no injuries, he looked at me with a smile. 

"You did well against Yoko considering you lack the fighting experience."  
"I simply acted on instinct."  
"Regardless, you did well. The others seem impressed." 

We looked back to the temple to see everyone watching us with surprised looks in their faces. Well, except for Hiei, of course. He was smirking, but I could tell he was just as impressed as everyone else. I looked back at Kurama and smiled. 

"Maybe next time I can fight against you."  
"We shall see. For now, let's get back home." 

We got to my apartment building to see it had burned to the ground. Apparently, faulty wiring was to blame. Luckily, one of the firefighters said there were injuries and no fatalities. Tears fell down my face as I realized I now had no home. Kurama put an arm around my shoulders and sighed. 

"Rin, I am so sorry."  
"I can't believe it's gone. My possessions, clothes, everything. It's all gone. Where am I going to live now?"  
"I think I can be of assistance." 

I looked to see Genkai was behind us. Kurama raised an eyebrow at her sudden appearance. 

"Genkai, what are you doing here?"  
"I am offering for our friend to stay at the temple."  
"Thanks, Genkai, but I still have to attend school."  
"Using your speed shouldn't be too much of a problem. Simply get there before your classmates do." 

_Kurama's POV_:  
I called the principal and let him know of what happened to Rin's possessions. He understood completely and said books would be ready for her at the library when school is back in session. I hung up the phone and looked at Rin. 

"The principal understands what happened to your belongings and says new books will be ready for you when school is back in session."  
"Thank goodness." 

I took Rin back to the temple and noticed Keiko and Yukina were there, bags full of clothes. Yukina smiled and bowed to us. I smiled and motioned for Rin to come closer. 

"Rin, this is Yukina and Keiko. They are a couple of our other friends."  
"Genkai told us about what happened, so we got some new clothes for Rin." 

Rin smiled and bowed back. 

"You didn't have to do that for me, really."  
"Hmph, take it while you can, girl. I don't waste generosity on just anyone." 

I thanked Genkai for aiding in getting the clothes, and she waved it off.  
"No big deal. After all, everyone needs clothes."  
"Oh, Rin, I almost forgot. When I talked with the principal, he says a new uniform has been ordered for you. He also says to wear what you wish to school as long as it abides by the dress code."  
"Kurama, you didn't have to go through the trouble to do this for me."  
"Nonsense. That's what friends are for, after all." 

For some reason, saying the word "friend" wasn't something I was fond of doing anymore. Being so close with Rin helped me see what a special person she was, and that I'm sure many other guys would do anything to have her attention. I shook my head to get rid of the thought and smiled as Genkai took the bags of clothes and showed Rin to her new room. Keiko shook her head as she looked at me. 

"After all she's been through, she loses her home on top of it."  
"It is indeed an unfortunate thing. No one deserves to go through what she did."  
"Yusuke told me about that C-class demon, too. Why would he take Rin hostage?"  
"Kicks, I suppose. He wanted to enjoy his freedom while he could. It was only a matter of time until someone stopped him." 

Yukina sighed as she recalled Rin's sad face. 

"How tragic, to start a new life only to lose your home. I couldn't imagine going through something like that."  
"I know what you mean. I couldn't bear it, either, if anything happened to my mother."  
"Speaking of which, how is she?"  
"She is doing well, actually. She says she is looking forward to meeting her someday." 

Genkai returned, but Rin wasn't with her. 

"Genkai?"  
"Relax, fox. She just escaped through a window in her new room. She wanted time to herself so she could get used to it here."  
"It makes sense. I'd want time to myself, too, if my home burned down." 

_That's a wrap for part 6. After fighting with Yoko Kurama and living to tell about it, Rin goes home to see her apartment building burned down. Genkai generously offered not only a room at the temple, but also clothes to wear. Rin also meets Keiko and Yukina. Part 7 will begin in Rin's POV after school gets back in session and she is working on the last drawing of the first semester. Also in part 7, Kurama hears of a winter ball the school is having and expresses interest in asking Rin, but struggles to contain his jealousy when he witnesses another boy asking her to go with him. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	7. Chapter 7

_Love for Kurama Part 7: Returning to School and Kurama's Jealousy_

I smiled as I looked up at Meiou for the first time in weeks. Due to the increasing snowfall, it had been closed, but the roads have been cleared and school was back in session. I decided on wearing a red, long-sleeved shirt and black pants since my uniform hasn't arrived yet. I also wore black snow boots to keep my feet dry. 

"Rin!" 

I smiled and turned around as Kurama ran up to me. He put a hand behind his head and laughed. 

"I apologize for not being here sooner."  
"It's fine. I just got here myself."  
"If you like, I can assist you in retrieving your books."  
"I only have books for Advanced Chemistry and Advanced Literature to worry about."  
"Regardless, I'd still like to help you carry them."  
"If you insist." 

After getting my books and putting them in my locker, we walked to Advanced Art. Select classes were in session due to this being the last week before Christmas vacation began. The teacher called the class to order and smiled. 

"I understand your few weeks of freedom still has you all excited, but seniors still have a lot of work to do to graduate. Your project in this class will be a week-long assisgnment. You will be using any type of artistic medium to create a winter-themed picture. These mediums will be drawn by you from a hat. Whichever you end up choosing is the project you will be working on for the week." 

I put my hand into the hat and smiled as I looked at what I chose. 

"Hm, dot matrix. This should be interesting." 

I sat down and immediately began making a rough draft of what my picture would look like. I decided on a giant Christmas tree covered in decorations sitting by a lit fireplace. Kurama smiled as he took his seat in front of mine. 

"I see you already have an idea."  
"Just wanted to make a rough sketch of it before I forgot what I wanted it to look like. What did you end up picking?"  
"I ended up getting water-color."  
"Any idea what your project will be?"  
"I'm thinking of making a picture of children making a snowman as the snow falls." 

I nodded and proceeded to finishing my rough sketch. Before I knew it, class was over and I hurried to put my rough draft in my sketchbook. 

_Kurama's POV_:  
As soon as I arrived at my locker to retrieve my Advanced Literature book, I heard a voice over the PA system. 

"Attention, Meiou students. A winter ball is scheduled for this Friday. Tickets are now available in the main office. Formal attire will be worn and must abide by the dress codes, which prohibits revealing clothing. Only those with tickets will be permitted entrance, and alcohol screenings will also be performed before entrance into the event. That is all." 

After getting my book and closing my locker, I walked the short distance to the office and purchased two tickets for the dance. On my way to Advanced Literature, my eyes fell on Rin standing beside a boy in our grade. With my keen hearing, I was able to hear what was being said. 

"Rin, would you like to go to the dance with me?" 

Jealousy filled up inside of me as I heard the boy's words. I didn't want any interference, but what I was most worried about was Rin accepting his offer. My tension grew as Rin opened her mouth to speak. 

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Thank you for asking me, but I don't know if I'll be attending." 

Just like that, the tension was gone. The boy walked away and proceeded to asking someone else. Rin smiled as she looked at me. 

"Ready to go?"  
"I am if you are." 

I decided to wait to ask Rin until lunch, making sure the tickets were safely kept in my pocket. After getting to Advanced Literature, the teacher called the class to order. 

"All right, class. Let's get to it. As many of you have noticed, there is a tour bus out in the parking lot. For the rest of the day, this class will be attending a play at the local theater. Proceed to take your books to the lockers and meet me out front." 

Rin and I smiled and placed our books back in the lockers. I offered to carry Rin's backpack for her, but she politely declined. 

"I can carry it, Kurama. Thank you for offering, though."  
"If you are sure, then let's go." 

To my delight, Rin and I were arranged to sit beside each other on the bus. Abandoning my original plan, I decided to ask Rin to the winter ball now. 

"Rin, there is something I wanted to ask you."  
"Oh, sure. What is it?" 

Her eyed widened as I pulled the tickets out of my pocket. 

"Kurama, are those-"  
"Yes, Rin. I purchased these tickets as soon as I heard the announcement on the PA system. I would be honored if you would go with me."  
"I'd love to." 

I put the tickets back into my pocket and took Rin's hand, lacing our fingers together. She blushed slightly, and I chuckled as I once again saw her shy side come out. 

"Do you have any idea how pleased I am that you accepted my offer, Rin?"  
"Judging from the look on your face, I'd say you're very pleased."  
"I am indeed pleased. I'm glad I asked when I did. I-"  
"Was worried someone would beat you to it?" 

She giggled as she noticed the slight blush appear on my face. She gently squeezed my hand and smiled. 

"No need to worry, though. If anyone else had asked me, I would've said no right away. I was waiting for the right person to ask me."  
"Is that so? Do I know this person?" 

She giggled again and nodded as she saw the smirk on my face. 

"You might. He has red hair and is considered to be the best looking boy at my school."  
"I may have some stiff competition."  
"He has red hair, and I usually don't go for redheads." 

As she started laughing, I laughed along with her. After arriving at the theater, I was pleased to see the play we would be viewing was "Pride and Prejudice". Judging from the look on Rin's face, she was pleased, too. 

"Oh, I love this story. Just the right amount of romance, drama, and emotion."  
"Have you read the book?"  
"I have, actually. I never pictured them doing a play on it, though."  
"Neither have I. I suppose it will be a learning experience for the both of us."  
"Looks like it." 

_Hiei's POV_:  
I smirked as I easily snuck into the theater. I watched as Kurama and Rin took seats in one of the balconies, pleased to see that they were the only ones in that balcony. 

"Perfect. Shouldn't be too difficult to get her attention if they're alone." 

I hurried as quickly as I could to where their balcony was, making sure my energy wouldn't be detected. Hopefully, Rin would be able to provide me with the advice I needed. I usually wouldn't ask anyone for advice, but I knew I could trust Rin completely. After all, she was the object of my closest companion's affections, and that was a good enough reason to trust her. 

_That's a wrap for part 7. After returning back to Meiou, Rin and Kurama arrive at Advanced Literature only to have the teacher say the entire class will be at a play for the rest of the day. Kurama asks Rin to the winter ball on the way there and to his delight, she accepts. Meanwhile, Hiei follows them to the theater, wanting advice from Rin. What kind of advice is it? That and Rin's talk with Hiei will be in part 8. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	8. Chapter 8

_Love for Kurama Part 8: Hiei's Request and Rin's Advice_

I stood just outside the curtain that shielded Rin and Kurama's balcony from view. Once the intermission took place, I had a feeling one of them would be walking out, and that would be my chance to talk. I still had my mother's tear gem in my possession. Kurama originally suggested I give to to Yukina, but I held off on it and instead thought to telling her that her twin brother was dead and has been for a long time. Now, my mind began to change, something I usually didn't do. Now I wanted to not only give Yukina our mother's tear gem, but I also wanted to tell Yukina of who I was. Since the person that gave me the Jagan Eye was no more, my agreement with him was now void. I heard movement from the balcony and smirked to see Kurama exit. 

"You knew I was here, eh fox?"  
"Have for a while, Hiei. Even if you hide your energy, your scent still gave you away. What are you in need of?"  
"Advice...from Rin. There is something I need to discuss with her."  
"I see. Well, the first half of the play is not yet over. I shall fetch her for you during intermission."  
"Hn, fair enough."

He nodded and walked back to his seat, and I leaned on the wall. Hopefully, Rin would be able to give me the advice I need. Because Kurama trusted her, I felt I could, too. I looked up to see Rin walking out of the balcony. She smiled as she looked at me. 

"Due to technical difficulties, they're postponing the play until they fix the headsets the actors are using. Kurama said you needed to speak with me?"  
"Hn, I did."  
"Well, Kurama says he's going to see about getting refreshments. That gives us some privacy in the balcony." 

Kurama soon joined us outside and smiled at Rin. 

"I shall only be a moment."  
"I'll be here." 

I smirked as he kissed her cheek and walked away. I looked back at Rin to see her face had a slight blush appear on it. 

"Something you'd like to share with the rest of the class, Rin?"  
"Maybe later. Let's sit down." 

_Rin's POV:  
_We sat down and Hiei sighed heavily, trying to find the right words. 

"I plan on telling Yukina the truth about me, but I admit I am unsure of how to do it."  
"You came all this way to get advice from me, Hiei?"  
"Trust me, Rin. It's important enough to where I would seek you out." 

I smiled and looked at him carefully. 

"If I were you, I'd first give her your mother's tear gem. She'll more than likely ask where you got it from, then you tell her you got it from your mother."  
"Suppose I end up telling her of my past with the bandits?"  
"She may be a little surprised at first, but I'm sure she'd accept you if she knows you atoned for any and every bad things you've done. I know you say she deserves to be happy, but she also doesn't deserve to wander around looking for a brother that has always been right in front of her."  
"Hn, you make a good point."  
"Last I heard, she's at Genkai's. Why don't you run over there and tell her before you change your mind?" 

He nodded and held out a hand. 

"If all goes well, I owe you, Rin."  
"Just a friend helping another." 

We shook hands and he ran off, running past Kurama on the way out. I smiled as he handed me a tall cup full of hot chocolate. 

"Thanks, Kurama. This should help keep me warm."  
"What did you and Hiei talk about?"  
"Um, I don't think I should be the one to tell you. You'd have to ask him. I don't think he'd want me going around telling everyone."  
"Good point." 

We sat down and watched the remainder of the play. After it was over, the tour bus dropped us off at school. I went into my Art classroom and got my rough sketch for my project for the week. Kurama was patiently waiting for me out front, and he offered me an arm. I took it and we walked toward the train station so I could get back to Genkai's temple. We arrived there to see Yukina with a huge smile on her face. She bowed to us and hugged me tightly. 

"Oh Rin, thank you so much. Because of your advice, Hiei told me he was my brother."  
"He told me he planned on telling you earlier today. What about his past? Didn't it worry you?"  
"Oh, he told me. Then he mentioned about completing his probation with Koenma. I told him as long as he atoned for all the bad things he did, I could care less about his past."  
"Yukina, that's wonderful." 

Kurama joined me in my room as I got out paint supplies for my dot matrix project. I sat down as I placed a piece of paper and paints onto an eisel Genkai got for me. I smiled as I felt his hands on my shoulders. He leaned down so that his face was touching mine,his cheek to mine. 

"I am curious as to what the completed project will look like."  
"Like the rough sketch, only colorful."  
"Hmph, very funny. I must be going on home. I promised Mother I would help her clean up the house to prepare for your visit this evening."  
"Can't wait." 

After softly kissing my cheek, Kurama walked out of the room. Genkai joined me a short time later as I began my project. 

"Looks like you've got the fox wrapped around your finger, girl."  
"It does?"  
"I didn't think I'd ever see the day when the infamous Fox Bandit would be captivated by a human. No offense intended."  
"No big deal, Genkai. I must say he has captivated me, too. I consider myself lucky to have someone like him around."  
"I can see that. You're smiling as we speak. Obviously, he means a great deal more to you than you're willing to reveal. I, however, shall keep it to myself since it is not my business to reveal such things." 

_That's a wrap for part 8. Thanks to getting advice from Rin, Hiei finally tells Yukina that he is her brother. To his pleasure, she accepts him with open arms. Meanwhile, Rin and Kurama share a special moment in her room at Genkai's temple, evidence their feelings for each other have begun to surface. Part 9 will begin in Yukina's POV as she accompanies Rin to a dress shop in a mall in the Human World. Also in part 9, Kurama brings Rin home to meet his mother, Shiori. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	9. Chapter 9

Love for Kurama Part 9: Dress Shopping and Meeting Shiori

Rin and I entered a mall in the Human World in search of a dress shop. She needed a dress to wear for a winter ball she is going to at her school, and I offered to come along. 

"Rin, here's one."  
"Ah, finally. I forgot how big malls can be." 

We walked inside and went immediately to a section of the store that had formal dresses. Rin smiled as she began looking through the vast selection. 

"Kurama plans on wearing a black suit with a red-colored tie, so maybe I need to try and find either a black dress or a maroon dress."  
"It can't be that hard to find one in a store this big." 

I also began searching, and I smiled when I found one I thought she'd like. 

"Rin, I think I found one for you."  
"Really? Let me see." 

Rin smiled as she looked at the dress, her eyes lighting up. 

"Yukina, it's perfect. Kurama's going to love it." 

I smiled as she went to the register to pay for the dress. After we were finished, we went to a shoe store to look for shoes to match the dress. Once our shopping was finished, we went back to the temple so Rin could put the dress and shoes in her room. Genkai smiled as she saw us enter. 

"I trust it was successful?"  
"Yes, Master Genkai. Rin was able to find a dress and shoes to go with it."  
"Hmph. I'll never understand what women find so fascinating about those kinds of clothes." 

_Rin's POV_:  
After Yukina had left, I went back to work on my project. I was finished with making the lit fireplace, and now I was working on the hardwood for the floor. Once that was finished, I'd get to work on the decorated Christmas tree and presents. Hands went over my eyes and I smiled. 

"Gee. I wonder who that could be?" 

Kurama laughed and put his arms around me as he watched me paint. 

"How is it coming along?"  
"Almost finished. Just need to finish making the floor, then I'll work on the tree and presents. How is yours coming along?"  
"Finished making the children, and all that's left is to make the snowman and surrounding trees." 

I smiled as he brushed my hair behind my ears. Lately, he had been doing gestures like this, and yet I didn't seem to mind. He wrapped his arms around me again and I felt his cheek against mine. 

"You have no idea what you do to me, Rin. You make me just want to stay in this position forever."  
"I could get used to it, too. It's relaxing in a way."  
"So, what dress did you and Yukina find?"  
"Nice try, fox. I'm not showing it to you until you come to get me for the dance Friday."  
"Fair enough. Mother says the house is ready for you. Ready?"  
"Yeah. Just need to wash my hands, then I'll be ready to go."  
"I'll be waiting out front." 

He then kissed my cheek and left the room. After washing my hands, Genkai smirked as she saw Kurama waiting outside for me. 

"Are you sure you're not a temptress? I don't recall ever seeing him this way."  
"I'm just as human as you are, Genkai."  
"Well whatever you're doing to him, it's working." 

I joined Kurama outside and a portal opened that took us to outside his home. He took my hand and smiled. 

"She's been looking forward to meeting you for some time now. Ever since I told her you said to say hello, she's been wanting to have you over here."  
"Do you think she'll like me?"  
"I'm sure she will, Rin. Just be yourself. After all, that's how you won me over." 

As if realizing he let something slip, he blushed slightly. I giggled and gently squeezed his hand. 

"No need to be embarassed, Kurama. That's how you won me over, too. I guess we're even." 

His blush disappeared as he opened the front door. His mother was sitting on the living room couch. When she saw us, she stood up and smiled. 

"You must be Rin. Shuichi has told me all about you. It's nice to finally meet you."  
"It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Minamino."  
"Oh, just call me Shiori. Mrs. Minamino makes me sound old. Sit down and I'll get you two some tea." 

We sat down and watched her as she got to work on the tea. Kurama smiled and squeezed my shoulder. 

"Told you, Rin. She likes you already."  
"Guess it runs in the family, doesn't it?" 

He smiled as his blush reappeared on his face. 

"Is it that obvious?"  
"Your gestures kind of told me. How long have you been feeling like this?"  
"Honestly? I've been feeling like this for quite some time now. You are beautiful, and it's natural. Nothing has to be done to enhance it because you look pretty enough already. You're also smart, fun to be around, and you have a smile and laugh that is highly contagious. Unlike many other human girls, you literally have the power to take care of yourself. I consider myself lucky to be able to be this close to you."  
"Kurama..." 

My thoughts were interrupted as Shiori returned with hot tea.I looked away and quickly wiped away the tears from the corners of my eyes.I smiled as Shiori handed me a cup of tea. 

"Smells good,Shiori."  
"Thank and I created 's our own recipe." 

I carefully drank some and smiled. 

"It's very delicious. The flavors blend together nicely. You two did a great job." 

Kurama smiled, drank his tea, and looked to his mother. 

"Mother, when is the surgery?"  
"Oh, not for a couple of days yet."  
"Surgery?" 

He nodded and motioned to the brace around his mother's leg. 

"She has been feeling pain in her leg for quite some time now. The doctors revealed the reason why she's been feeling pain is because an old injury didn't heal properly. Surgery is necessary to repair the old injury."  
"I'd have to be using crutches or a while after the surgery is over, but I should get the feeling back in my leg in no time." 

After a good few hours of visiting, Kurama decided to take me home. He hugged his mother at the door and smiled. 

"I'll be sure to bring Rin around again soon, Mother."  
"Oh please do, Shuichi. It was nice meeting you, Rin."  
"Nice meeting you, too." 

After getting back to the temple, we sat on the front porch and looked at the emerging stars. Kurama linked arms with me, then looked at me with a smile. 

"I had a good time with you today, Rin."  
"I enjoyed it, too. Your mother is really nice. Well, I need to get inside. I have an art project to finish."  
"I should be getting back home myself." 

We both stood up and I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead.  
"Sleep well, Rin." 

After Kurama left, Genkai joined me outside and sat down. 

"How did the meeting with foxboy's mother go?"  
"She's really nice. We all spent much of the visit just talking. He never let go of my hand the entire time."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yeah. You were right. He does like me, Genkai."  
"When am I ever wrong, girl?"  
"I don't recall you ever being wrong."  
"Exactly." 

_That's a wrap for part 9. Rin finds the perfect dress and shoes for the winter dance, with Yukina tagging along. Later that evening, Kurama takes Rin to meet his mother, and the meeting goes well. Part 10 will begin in Rin's POV as she gets ready for the dance, with Keiko helping her. Also in part 10, Kurama sees what Rin looks like in her formal attire. Stay tuned to see what Rin looks like_


	10. Chapter 10

Love for Kurama Part 10: The Winter Ball and Kurama's Surprise Part 1

I sighed as I looked at myself in the small mirror on my dresser. Tonight was finally the night Kurama and I would go to the Winter Ball at our school, and to be honest was quite anxious. I could tell this would be a big night,but I wasn't entirely sure how. Since Yukina didn't really know much about styling hair, I asked Keiko to come over and help me while I put my dress on. I saw Keiko's smiling reflection in the mirror and got a feeling she had something she wanted to say.

"What's up, Keiko?"

"Oh, nothing really. I'm just really happy for you and Kurama. I can tell he's been looking forward to this dance as much as you."

"Did you happen to see what he looked like?"

"I arrived shortly after he did, actually. I have to say he looks pretty good in formal attire. I think you'll like what you see, Rin. There, it's finally done."

I smiled as I looked at my hairdo. Keiko did a really nice job on it. I wasn't really big on wearing my hair up, so Keiko offered to have my hair put into curls that framed my face perfectly.

"Well, Rin?"

"Keiko, I love it. It's exactly what I wanted."

"Great! Well, you ready to wow him?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I looked at myself in the mirror one last time before following Keiko out of my room. Genkai smirked as she saw my dress and nodded her approval.

"You chose well, Rin."

"Thanks, Genkai."

"Kurama is with the others just outside."

"What are the others doing here?"

"Yusuke said they wanted to wish you and Kurama well. I also have a feeling they're just as curious as Kurama about what you're wearing tonight."

"Looks like I'll be surprising everyone tonight."

_Kurama's POV_:

I sighed as I looked toward the temple again. I've done that quite a bit since I got here and it seemed to only make the wait for Rin longer rather than shorter. Yusuke put a hand on my shoulder to reassure me.

"Relax, Kurama. I just heard Grandma talking to Rin. She's on her way out."

"I must say I am quite anxious to see what she looks like."

"Hn, relax, fox. I'm sure once you see her attire, you'll be impressed."

I looked up at Hiei, who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Do you mean to say you saw what her dress looks like, Hiei?"

"I tried reading her mind and she gave me permission to see what it looks like. She wanted to surprise you, which is why she didn't want to tell you."

"Well, I...I'm ready to go."

I turned to the entrance to the temple and found myself speechless, to say the least. Judging from the gasps coming from Yusuke and Kuwabara, I'd say they temporarily lost their voices, as well. Rin was wearing a strapless black dress that was down to her ankles, clung tightly to her hips, and flowed out near the bottom. She wore black shoes to match and her hair had been put into curls that framed her face. She wore no makeup or jewelry, but I didn't care. Rin looked beautiful to me no matter what she wore. I noticed that like myself, she had a flower to give.

"Since you like red roses so much, I decided to get you one for your outfit."

"I also chose a red rose, Rin. I had a feeling it would go with what you chose to wear tonight."

As I paced the corsage on her wrist, she placed the boutonniere on the left pocket of my suit shirt. I decided to wear a formal tuxedo suit since it was a special occasion, and I am glad to have chosen this attire for the evening. Judging from the look on Rin's face, I can tell she was impressed. I took her hand in mine and kisses it softly.

"You look lovely tonight, Rin. I'm afraid that dress doesn't do you justice."

Rin blushed slightly and nodded in thanks.

"Thank you, Kurama. You look pretty nice yourself."

Yusuke put an arm around my date and smirked.

"I gotta say, Rin. You look pretty hot in that outfit. Kurama may have his hands full trying to keep the other guys away."

"Very funny, Yusuke."

Kuwabara came up next and smiled.

"What Urameshi said, Rin. You do look pretty tonight."

"Aww. Thanks, Kuwabara."

Hiei said nothing, but he smirked at Rin, who simply winked at him. I turned to Rin and offered an arm as a portal appeared.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

We stepped through the portal and saw we were close to the entrance to the school, but far enough away to where no one would see how we got here. Other students were arriving and heading inside after presenting their tickets. Remembering them, I took them out of my pocket.

"Kurama, I would like to say something before we go inside."

Thinking she was having second thoughts, I felt myself grow nervous. She seemed to sense my nervousness and smiled.

"I'm not backing out or anything, but I do have something to get off my chest."

"Of course. Is something troubling you?"

"Not really troubling me, but it's more of a nagging thought than anything. I...I just wanted to say thank you for inviting me to go with you tonight. When I first came to this school, I heard many girls talk about how nice and good-looking you are. I...I consider myself lucky you chose me out of every other girl here."

"You were the only girl I would have asked to go with me, Rin. Had you declined my invitation, I probably would not have come at all tonight."

_That's it for part 10. Part 11 will begin in Kurama's POV as he and Rin enjoy the Winter Ball with their classmates and he surprises Rin with a request for her to become his girlfriend. Also in part 11, the new couple get a message saying Yusuke proposed to Keiko and that there was a celebration at Genkai's temple. Stay tuned, readers :D_


	11. Chapter 11

_Love for Kurama Part 11: The Winter Ball and Kurama's Surprise Part 2_

As soon as I secured a table for myself and Rin, I had her sit down so I could surprise her. She raised an eyebrow at me as I began to walk away. 

"Kurama, what are you up to?"  
"You'll see. Just wait there." 

I walked up to the DJ and asked him to play a particular song. He nodded and said he'd play it as soon as he got it set up. I went back to our table and saw Rin still looking at me, a smirk now on her face. 

"C'mon, Kurama. What are you planning?"  
"You'll see in a moment. Right now, I just need you to follow me to the dance floor." 

I gently took her hand and guided her to the dance floor, which was now empty since the students were all sitting at their own tables. As soon as I nodded to the DJ, he pushed "Play" and the surprise song I chose sounded through the speakers. Rin smiled as she heard it. 

"How did you know I liked Into the Night by Chad Kroger?"  
"Hiei relayed it to me via telepathy. I ran into him that first day in school and asked if he could tell me of your interests. This song was apparently one of them." 

I then proceeded to twirl her across the floor, one hand on her waist and the other holding her hand. She smiled and followed my lead. Halfway through the song, I made her twirl while holding her hand. 

"Kurama, I didn't know you could dance."  
"Well, that's something I forgot to mention: I am almost always full of surprises, Rin." 

At the song ended, I held on tightly to her as I dipped her toward the floor. Our classmates applauded at our performance, then proceeded to dance themselves. I put a hand on Rin's shoulder as she sat down at our table. 

"Would you like me to get you something to drink?"  
"Just water is fine, thanks."  
"I'll be back." 

I went to the refreshment table and smirked at who I saw there. He smirked back and watched as I got a glass of water for Rin. 

"So fox, enjoying your little day off?"  
"Of course I am, Hiei. We have vacation for the next couple of weeks, and I must say I am looking forward to it. I'd rather much be spending that time with Rin and the rest of you."  
"Hn. Only a few more months, then you can leave this school behind."  
"Is there a reason as to why you're here?"  
"Yusuke wanted me to give this to you." 

As soon as Hiei gave me the paper, he took off. I brought the water to Rin, who drank it gratefully. I sat down beside her and that's when she noticed the paper Hiei had given me. 

"What's that?"  
"Hiei was just here, and he gave me this paper saying Yusuke wanted me to have it."  
"Well, read what it says." 

I opened the paper and smiled as I began to read it. 

'_Hey, Kurama. During my date with Keiko this evening, I popped the question and she accepted. When you guys get back to Genkai's, we'll be having a party to celebrate. See you then. -Yusuke._' 

I handed the paper to Rin and she smiled as she read it. 

"Oh, how sweet. Keiko must be so happy."  
"I imagine so. Wish to continue dancing?"  
"Of course." 

After a good while of dancing, I decided to take Rin and leave the dance early. She raised her eyebrow as she saw a limo parked out front, with Kuwabara as the driver. He smirked and tipped his hat. 

"Kurama told me earlier he needed a favor, so here I am. Get in, you two." 

Rin giggled and got into the limo, and I followed behind her. I nodded to Kuwabara and he tipped his hat again. 

"Okay, then. Off to the park!" 

Rin looked at me as we began to leave the school. 

"The park? Why are we going to the park?"  
"You'll see. It's a surprise."  
"How did Kuwabara get his hands on a limo?"  
"His sister Shizuru used to work as a limo driver. She pulled a few strings and allowed her brother to drive one for us tonight. He plans on meeting us at Genkai's for the party." 

Rin looked away from me as we pulled up to the park. I took her hand and helped her out. Rin then turned to Kuwabara and bowed. 

"Thank you, Kuwabara. See you at Genkai's."  
"Will do." 

After he drove off, I led Rin to an apple tree where a small picnic rested beneath it. She gasped as she saw my surprise. On the blanket rested a basket full of foods that she liked such as Caesar salad, cheese-filled breadsticks, and strawberry shortcake for dessert. 

"Kurama, this looks amazing."  
"I'm glad you think so. I made this myself just this afternoon after getting home from school."  
"I can't wait to eat it." 

We sat down on the blanket and I smiled as Rin bit into a breadstick. She sighed and swallowed her bite.  
"This tastes so delicious, Kurama. I'm impressed. Still, you didn't have to do all this for me."  
"I wanted to, Rin. I wanted this night to be memorable for you, so I decided to plan this picnic since you once told me you liked them." 

After we ate the salads and breadsticks, I stuck a fork into the strawberry shortcake and held it to Rin. 

"Feeding me, too. I swear, Kurama. I think you enjoy spoiling me."  
"Guilty as charged." 

Rin tasted the dessert and I felt pleased that she enjoyed my surprise. 

"Everything tasted delicious, Kurama. This night is definitely one I won't forget."  
"It's not over yet. I still have one last thing to show you. Follow me." 

Hiei appeared to take care of the picnic and Rin smiled at his presence. 

"There's no getting rid of you, is there?"  
"Hn, not a chance." 

As quickly as he appeared, he vanished. I took Rin by the hand and guided her to the shoreline of the pond, where rose petals were perfectly arranged on the ground. Rin got a closer look and her eyes widened as she saw the petals read "Rin Ukaji, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?". She looked at me as I placed my arms around her. 

"I have wanted to ask you that question for some time now, Rin, but I couldn't until I planned it out as perfectly as possible. You are in my thoughts every day and night, your laughter lights up my day, and your smile rids me of my troubles. Will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"  
"Oh Kurama, of course I will." 

With that, I quickly pinned her to a tree and kissed her while making sure my arms were still wrapped around her tightly. She quickly responded by placing her arms around my neck. I held onto her as I placed my kips on her neck and began kissing it softly. She let out a sigh of contentment as I did this. 

"You must have wanted to do this for a while, huh?"  
"You have no idea how long I've waited." 

After kissing her once more, I let her go, but kept my arms around her. 

"Rin, you made me the happiest man in the world. I am truly honored to have someone like you in my life."  
"Kurama..." 

I put an arm around her shoulders and a portal appeared to take us to Genkai's temple. Genkai smiled as

we approached the temple steps. 

"I'd say the night went well for the both of you."  
"It did, Master Genkai. Everything turned out perfect, just like I imagined it would." 

She nodded at me and smirked as she looked at Rin.  
"Told you that you captivated him."  
"Ha, ha, ha. If you will excuse me, I need to get out of this dress before I ruin it." 

_That's a wrap for part 11. After an amazing time at the dance, Rin was treated to a picnic at the park, transportation provided by Kazuma Kuwabara. After a light meal, Kurama guided Rin to the pond where she read a message in rose petals asking if she would become his girlfriend, a message that she says 'yes' to. Part 12 will begin in Kurama's POV as the party to celebrate Yusuke and Keiko's engagement begins. Also in part 12, Kuwabara gets the surprise of his life when Yukina finally returns his feelings. Stay tuned to see how it goes_


	12. Chapter 12

_Love for Kurama Part 12: Engagement Celebration and Feelings Reciprocated Part 1_

I got inside the temple to see a small table covered in food. Yusuke and Kuwabara had already begun to dig in, of course. Rin noticed Hiei beckoning to her after she exited her room. She approached me and smiled, and I took note of the pants and long-sleeved shirt she now wore. I put my arms around her and kissed her forehead. 

"Go see what Hiei wants. I'll try and save you a plate of food."  
"Always thinking of me, aren't you?"  
"Have been since the day we met, Rin."  
"Oh, how sweet." 

After kissing her again, I let her go to Hiei. Yukina smiled as she watched them talk as if they knew each other their whole lives. 

"Because of Rin giving him that advice, he told me who I was. I don't think I'd be able to thank her enough."  
"How well is Hiei adjusting, by the way?"  
"He still has to get used to introducing me as his sister, but I think he's doing quite well. How are things with you and Rin?"  
"Very well, Yukina. I don't think I could even begin to think of life without her."  
"I feel the same way."  
"About what?"  
"Um...Kazuma."  
"Did I just hear my name?" 

Yukina jumped slightly as Kuwabara approached us. She then smiled at him and nodded. 

"I was just going to tell Kurama something about you."  
"What about me?"  
"I'll just leave you to your discussion." 

After smiling at the two of them, I proceeded to fill up a plate of food for Rin. I looked out to the front porch to see her and Hiei still talking. Apparently, it must be about Yukina since Hiei kept looking at her. Yusuke saw me looking at Hiei and smirked. 

"About time he told her, huh?"  
"He says Rin's advice helped him to clear his head."  
"It's just nice to know we don't have to be awkward about it anymore."  
"I agree." 

He nodded at me and went back to eating. Rin came back inside and saw the plate. 

"Is that for me, by any chance?"  
"I believe it is. I'm afraid I can't simply give it to you."  
"Okay, then. What's your price?"  
"Just a kiss from you."  
"Oh, well. I suppose if I need to pay for my food, I'll pay for my food." 

She kissed my cheek and swiftly took the plate from me. I playfully glared at her and she shrugged. 

"You failed to specify what kiss you wanted from me, dear fox. Too bad for you."  
"Just wait, Rin. I will get even with you." 

She stuck her tongue out and went to join Keiko, who was sitting by herself at a small table near the table of food. I then looked to see Yukina and Kuwabara standing in the corner of the room, discussing something quietly. 

_Yukina's POV_:  
I looked at Kazuma carefully and sighed. 

"Basically, Kazuma, I don't want to be...just friends anymore. I have been feeling differently about you and was hoping maybe...we could become more than friends."  
"You-you mean that, Yukina?"  
"I do."  
"Trust me, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that, Yukina. I've been in love with you ever since I first saw you."  
"I must not have noticed. I'm so sorry, Kazuma."  
"Eh, no worries. You were concentrating on trying to find your brother, and that's cool. By the way, how does it feel to have him back?"  
"Oh, it feels wonderful. I couldn't be happier. Knowing we feel the same about each other makes the feeling even more wonderful." 

Kazuma smiled a big smile and put his arms around me in a tight hug. I noticed Hiei narrow his eyes at us and I smiled. 

'_He won't hurt me, brother. I trust him with my life._'  
'_Hn, doesn't mean I do._'  
'_I respect the fact that you're so protective of me, but I really do love Kazuma. You know as well as I do he has always been so kind to me. I'm in good hands, I promise, Hiei._'  
'_Fine. If he does anything I find unacceptable-_'  
'_If he does, don't go too hard on him, okay?'__  
_

He nodded and decided to help himself to some food. Kazuma smiled as he looked at Kurama and Rin out on the porch, gazing at the stars. 

"Hey, Yukina. Do you ever think we'll be as close as those two?"  
"I believe so. We just have to take our time and not rush. I think that's what they're doing, as well."  
"He seems so much better with her in his life, huh?"  
"I think it's because he's found someone other than family to love and protect. She seems perfect for him." 

After admiring the couple, we proceeded to eating more food. 

_That's a wrap for part 12. Kurama and Rin share a moment together at the engagement party. Meanwhile, Yukina tells Kuwabara that she feels the same way he does about her, something that pleases him. Part 13 will be part 2 of the engagement celebration and will begin in Rin's POV as she talks with Keiko about her engagement to Yusuke. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	13. Chapter 13

_Love for Kurama Part 13: Engagement Celebration and Feelings Reciprocated Part 2_

I smiled as I looked at Keiko, pleased she was able to find her happiness. 

"How does it feel, Keiko, to be engaged?"  
"It feels wonderful. It helps because we've known each other for so long."  
"Your attitudes certainly balance each other out,too." 

She glared at me and I giggled. We looked to where Yusuke was now talking with Kurama. Keiko smiled as she looked at Kurama. 

"How are things with you and Kurama?"  
"They're wonderful. But lately, I've been having...thoughts."  
"Second thoughts?"  
"No, nothing like that. My feelings have been changing."  
"What kind of feelings, Rin?"  
"I...I think I'm in love with him." 

Her eyes widened, and I saw Hiei looking at us from the corner of my eye,raising an eyebrow. 

'_It took you this long to realize that?_' 

I stuck my tongue out at him and he smirked while looking away. 

'_I didn't want to tell him so soon, Hiei. He means a lot to me and I want things to be perfect._'  
'_Hn, fine. Just don't wait too long to tell him. I have a feeling he feels the same way you do._' 

I looked back at Keiko and sighed. 

"He's everything I could want. He's honest, he's always there for me, and he protects me. I just don't understand why it's so hard for me to say those three words."  
"Maybe you just need to tell him in your own way, Rin."  
"Maybe...Anyway, back to Yusuke. What do you guys plan on doing for your honeymoon?"  
"We were hoping to go camping out in the mountains. It's quiet, near nature, and away from the noise of the city."  
"Kind of how it is here at the temple. It's always been so peaceful and quiet. I actually picture myself living out here and settling down." 

_Kurama's POV_:  
I looked at Keiko and Rin and smiled at the two getting along. My eyes narrowed as I saw Rin sigh and rest her eyes on the table. Yusuke raised an eyebrow and cocked his head in curiosity. 

"What's up with Rin?"  
"I'm not sure. She seemed fine when we got here. Maybe she's just tired."  
"Maybe..." 

Rin looked at Keiko and shook her head as she looked at me briefly, muttering something under her breath. Yusuke shrugged her shoulders and looked at me. 

"I'm sure she's fine, Kurama. Just talk to her. I'm sure she'll tell you."  
"I'll do that." 

Not long after everyone else had left, Rin retired to her room. Genkai shook her head as she saw Rin close the door to her bedroom. 

"Her aura seems tense and nervous. Something is happening with her to make her feel this way."  
"Yes. Yusuke pointed that out to me earlier. I planned on talking with her about it." 

I carefully knocked on the door and opened it to see Rin standing by her window looking at the stars. I shut the door behind me, causing her to jump. 

"Kurama, I thought you left."  
"I planned to, but I noticed you haven't been acting like yourself this evening. You've been awfully quiet, and that's not like you at all." 

I smiled as she stuck her tongue out at me. 

"Rin, you must tell me what is wrong so we can work through it."  
"Nothing's wrong."  
"Then why are you acting like you have been since your talk with Keiko?"  
"Just...been thinking, that's all."  
"What about?" 

She looked at me as tears fell down her face. 

"Rin?"  
"Kurama, everything you've done for me has made me realize what an amazing person you are. You're sweet, thoughtful, always there for me when I need you, and you always know what to say or do to make me happy. Because of that, I'm falling in love with you. I just was worried because I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to end up telling you too soon." 

My heart began to beat a little faster after hearing Rin's words. Hearing that she was in love with me made me speechless. I hadn't expected her to say something like this. She smiled at me as more tears began to fall. She leaned against the wall near the window and put her arms around my neck. 

"I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me, Kurama, so I decided to use something other than words to express my gratitude." 

My heart beat faster as she gently pressed her lips against mine. After a while, my eyes closed as I placed my hands on her face and returned her kiss. Nothing else mattered other than the angel I was kissing, and I realized that I loved her, too. She's everything I could ever want, and I couldn't ask for anything more. After breaking apart, I smiled and wiped away her tears. 

"Rin, you're everything I could ever want. You're beautiful, loving, loyal, and like me for who I am, not what my background is. It made me realize...that I love you, too."  
"Y-you do?" 

I nodded and smiled softly at her.  
"I do, Rin, and I promise to love you for as long as I live. Can I count on you to do the same?"  
"Of course." 

As we resumed our kiss, my thoughts were on nothing but Rin. She was everything to me and I couldn't picture living my life without her. She had been on my mind since the day I first met her, and will be for as long as I am alive. 

_That's a wrap for part 13. After a talk with Keiko during the celebration of her engagement to Yusuke, Rin reveals to Kurama that she's in love with him. After she kisses him, Kurama reveals that he is in love with her, as well. About time you got to hear them utter those three words, huh? ;) Part 14 will begin in Kurama's POV weeks later after Keiko and Yusuke get married and leave for their honeymoon. Also in part 14, Rin joins Kurama as he travels to Demon World to visit his old comerade, Yomi. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	14. Chapter 14

_Love for Kurama Part 14: A Quiet Afternoon and a Trip to Demon World_

After Yusuke and Keiko left for their honeymoon, Rin and I got changed and decided to spend the afternoon together. We were walking along the shoreline near the temple when I noticed the sun had begun to set. 

"Rin, look out there." 

She gasped as she looked out to the horizon. I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her, holding her closely to me. I gently pressed my cheek to hers and smiled. 

"Lovely, isn't it? While I think it is so, it is nothing compared to the beauty I now hold."  
"Kurama, that's so sweet of you."  
"I only aim to please you. You are so important to me that I want you to have anything and everything you could want."  
"I already have that, Kurama." 

I turned her around to face me and smiled. She smiled back and held my face in her hands. 

"You're everything I could ever want and will ever want. You make me the happiest I've ever been, and I consider myself lucky to have someone like you in my life."  
"Rin..."  
"That is how I feel. Think you can handle it?" 

I smirked and wrapped my arms around her again. 

"It will be tough, but I believe I can manage it." 

She kissed my cheek and looked out to the sunset. 

_Rin's POV_:  
I looked at the sunset, thinking of all that happened this evening. Keiko and Yusuke got married, left for a 2 week honeymoon in Puerto Rico, and Yukina and Kuwabara revealed their relationship. We also visited Kurama's mother and told her of us being together, and she was very thrilled that her "Shuichi" found someone that made him happy. Kurama stroked my hair softly as he followed my gaze to the sunset. 

"It's a shame you can't get views like this in the city."  
"I agree. I was actually talking with Keiko a while back about settling down out here. It's so peaceful out here, and we are so close to nature."  
"Well, why don't we?"  
"What?"  
"Why don't we live out here? Until a place out here could be built for us, we can reside with Genkai."  
"Do you think she'll mind?"  
"We'll have to discuss that with her first. I'm sure she won't mind if we ask her." 

When we got back to the temple, Genkai was sitting on the porch smoking a cigarette. She smirked as she saw us coming. 

"Did you two enjoy watching the sunset by the sore?"  
"We did, Genkai. It was definitely a sight worth seeing." 

Kurama smiled and sat beside Genkai on the porch, placing me on his lap. 

"Genkai, Rin and I discussed the prospect of living together. We were wondering about the possibility of residing here with you until a place can be built for us out here. Perhaps if you are willing, we can build a place to live on the temple grounds. We both have agreed that this quiet environment is a good place to settle down."  
"I see this area has ensared you, as well. I don't see why you can't reside here with Rin, Kurama, as long as you're discreet and not perform any "dances of romance" while I am here." 

My face grew warm,and I noticed Rin's face did the same. Genkai smirked and put out her cigarette. 

"I suggest, Kurama, that you gather your belongings and be here with them tomorrow. Rin and I will have fixed up her room by the time you get here."  
"Thank you, Genkai." 

_Kurama's POV_:  
The next day, I brought my belongings to Rin's room in the temple. An extra dresser had been placed in the room for me to use, and that was fine with me. While unpacking, I opened the notice Koenma had given me. 

'_Hello, Kurama. It has been a while. While I am no longer a ruler of Demon World, I still reside in my fortress at Gandera. I heard that you finally found yourself someone and was interested in meeting the woman that stole the heart of the Fox Bandit. I await your arrival. -Yomi_' 

Rin walked in and I showed her the letter. Her eyes widened as she looked at it. I smiled and brushed hair out of her face. 

"Nothing to worry about, Rin. I will be there with you every step of the way."  
"What is Demon World like?"  
"A lot more dangerous than the other worlds, that's for sure. You don't need to worry, though. Yomi is a former comrade of mine from my thieving days, and to have him send for you is quite an honor. With me and your psychic abilities to protect you, you'll be just fine."  
"Okay, then." 

We got to Yomi's domain through a portal and I was pleased with how well Rin adjusted to the new atmosphere. 

"Not many humans can handle this type of atmosphere, but you seem to be doing just fine."  
"I guess my training helped."  
"That's definitely a possibility." 

A guard bowed to us as we reached Yomi's front gate. 

"Welcome. Master Yomi is expecting the two of you. Please follow me." 

We walked through the long hallway and stopped when we reached the door that led to the throne room. The guard bowed and walked away, leaving me alone with Rin. I took her hand and laced our fingers together. 

"Rin, you need to know something before we enter. As a way to get back at his arrogance all those years ago, I hired someone to blind him. I wanted to forewarn you in case you had questions as to why his eyes were closed."  
"Thank you for telling me, Kurama. Will he like me?"  
"He must be interested if he sent for me to bring you here. Don't worry about a thing. You'll be just fine." 

_That's a wrap for part 14. After a relaxing sunset and hearing Genkai accept his request to live with Rin at the temple until their own house on the grounds could be built, Kurama takes Rin with him to Yomi's domain in Demon World after receiving a notice stating Yomi wanted to meet Rin. Part 15 will begin in Rin's POV as she meets Yomi. Also in part 15, Yukina and Kuwabara go out on their first date. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	15. Chapter 15

_Love for Kurama Part 15: Rin's Meeting With Yomi_

My heart skipped a beat as Kurama opened the doors to Yomi's throne room. I wasn't sure what he was like or if he would like me. Kurama sensed my nervousness and put an arm around my shoulders. 

"No need to be nervous, Rin. If Yomi personally summoned you, I doubt he would invite you here to criticize you."  
"You never know, Kurama. All I know is most demons don't take too kindly to humans."  
"I shall be beside you the whole time if I sense a threat nearby." 

With that piece of reassurance, we entered the throne room. At once, a guard raised a spear at me with the intention of striking me. I summoned a psychic blast and shoved him against the wall. 

"A strong one, she is, Kurama. I must say so far I'm impressed." 

We turned to see Yomi sitting on his throne. He had long, black hair and three ears on both sides of his head. Like Kurama told me when we got here, Yomi's eyes were indeed closed. He chuckled as he sensed my tension. 

"After taking care of my guard, she is still nervous in my presence. I assure you, my dear, I have no ill intentions toward you. I summoned for you to see for myself what creature captured the heart of the famous Fox Bandit." 

He stood up from his throne and held out a hand, which I shook. He looked in Kurama's direction and smirked. 

"She has great Spirit Energy, Kurama, and a kind heart. I can see how you were drawn to such a lovely creature."  
"What drew me to her was her innocence. Not many humans at our school had that anymore."  
"I see. Well then, feel free to look around while you're here, Rin. I need to speak with Kurama for a moment."  
"Okay. I'll be back soon." 

_Kurama's POV_:  
After Rin left the throne room, I turned to Yomi. 

"What is it you needed to speak with me about, Yomi?"  
"I wanted to give my personal opinion about the girl in private."  
"Oh? What opinion do you have?"  
"I respect the fact you chose to court a human, but I just want you to understand you'll be more disliked now than you were then by the demons that put you down at the Dark Tournament and the Demon World Tournament. Because of your attachment to her, she may become a target for enemies of yours."  
"That may be so, but she is powerful in her own right, Yomi. I already told her if I sensed a threat to her life, I'd be there to support her." 

Yomi smiled and looked in the direction of the doors, where he could detect Rin coming back. 

"Know you two are more than welcome to stop by as often as you choose."  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
Rin smiled and entered the room. She looked between us, as if she were interrupting. 

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"  
"Of course not, Rin. How do you like my home?"  
"It's certainly big, but I managed to find my way back here just fine. Didn't you ever get lost here?"  
"Once or twice, but my keen senses helped me find my way again every time." 

She nodded and stood beside me, linking my arm with hers.  
"I don't know about you, but I'm getting a little tired, Kurama. The journey here is something I'll have to get used to."  
"I understand. I apologize for the short visit, Yomi. Rin isn't quite used to traveling so far to get here."  
"Completely understandable. My offer stands. Feel free to stop by anytime." 

_Yukina's POV_:  
Today, Kazuma was taking me on a date. He had just treated me to a picnic lunch, and now we were going to the zoo since he knew how much I enjoyed animals. When we got there, we paid our admission and proceeded to finding animals to look at. 

"Kazuma, do you have a favorite animal?"  
"Eh, I don't really know. I know I like lions and tigers, but that's about it. What about you?"  
"I'm not sure myself. I've never been to a zoo before."  
"Hey, I got an idea, my love! Come on!" 

I giggled as he took my hand and led me to a place called a petting zoo. Kazuma smiled as he gestured to the large enclosure full of small animals. 

"A petting zoo is a lot like the zoo, but in here you can actually go in and pet these animals and feed them. I figured you might like to check it out."  
"Oh thank you, Kazuma. This is perfect. Let's go in." 

After getting an ice-cream cone full of food, we entered the enclosure and began socializing with the different animals. We got to pet some baby goats, lambs, and even fawns. I giggled as they all followed Kazuma for the cone full of food. 

"They won't hurt you, Kazuma. They just want the food."  
"How can I give it to them if they won't back off?" 

After a while, he was able to feed the animals and we exited the enclosure. Kazuma smiled as he put an arm around my shoulders. 

"So Yukina, did you like the petting zoo?"  
"I did. Thank you so much for taking me in there, Kazuma. Let's go see some of the other animals now."  
"Sure thing!" 

We then got to a fenced area with perches coming up from the ground, and a vast variety of owls were sitting on top of them watching the guests. A baby Snowy Owl hooted and flew off of its perch and into my hands. Kazuma backed up, seeing the look we were getting from the owl's mother. 

"Eh Yukina, I don't think that owl's mother likes you holding her baby."  
"She's just watching me to make sure I'm not a threat, Kazuma. It's a maternal instinct." 

After nipping my hair, the owl flew back to its mother and sat down beside her. After viewing more of the animals, we decided to head to Genkai's for a visit. I smiled as we walked up the steps toward the temple. 

"Kazuma, I had a great time with you today. I really enjoyed the picnic in the park and the trip to the zoo. Do you think we can do it again sometime?"  
"Whenever you want, my love!" 

I giggled and laced our fingers together as we continued the walk to Genkai's temple. 

_That's a wrap for part 15. Rin's meeting with Yomi goes well, as does Yukina and Kuwabara's picnic lunch and trip to the zoo. Part 16 will begin in Yukina's POV as she and Kuwabara arrive at Genkai's temple to see Kurama and Rin already there. Also in part 16, months quickly pass and the students of Meiou Private Academy prepare to graduate. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	16. Chapter 16

_Love for Kurama Part 16: Hiei's Words for Kuwabara and Graduation Preparations_

When Kazuma and I got to the temple, I saw Kurama exit the room he shared with Rin. He smiled as he saw us. 

"I apologize that Rin isn't present. She is tired from her trip to Demon World and insisted she rest as soon as we returned. How was your outing?" 

Kazuma's face lit up with a big smile and held up his digital camera. 

"I surprised Yukina with a trip to the zoo. Here, look at the pictures."  
"Kazuma and I took a lot of them while we were there." 

Kurama smiled as he looked at the photos. He laughed as he viewed one of them. 

"Kuwabara, not afraid to take on demons and humans alike, is fearful of animals following him for food?"  
"Hey, c'mon now. How was I supposed to know that food attracts them so well?" 

I giggled as Kazuma let out a heavy sigh. 

"It's okay, Kazuma. He's just teasing you, is all." 

Kurama looked up as my brother walked in. 

"What a surprise, Hiei. What brings you here?"  
"Hn. I'm here to speak with Kuwabara."  
"Eh, can it wait, Shorty? We're visiting here."  
"That may be, but my words have more importance than photos of tiny animals terrorizing you for food."  
"What's with you guys and making fun of me and the animals today?!" 

Hiei smirked and led Kazuma outside. When they were gone, I turned back to Kurama. 

"How did she do during the trip?"  
"She seemed to handle the atmosphere okay, and Yomi had nothing but good things to say about her. He also warned me of what may come in the future since demons may find out about my courting a human."  
"It is tough, but as long as you love the person, nothing else really matters. I'd rather 'be a disgrace' and be with the one I love than be liked and not have Kazuma beside me."  
"Ah, excellent point." 

_Kuwabara's POV_: 

I followed Hiei outside until we reached the porch. We both sat down a good distance from everyone's hearing range. 

"Okay, Hiei. What do you have to say to me?" 

Hiei narrowed his eyes at me, then quickly glanced at his sister. 

"She has nothing but good things to say about you."  
"Eh, thank you?"  
"Regardless of that, I suggest you do nothing to bring her pain in anyway, fool."  
"No need to worry about that, Hiei. You know I'd never hurt her intentionally. I care about her too much to do that."  
"Good." 

I sighed with relief and shook my head. 

"What else does she say about me?"  
"She says that it'd be nice if we tried getting along considering how close the two of you are now."  
"It'd be nice. These stupid arguments we have are getting kinda old."  
"Hn, I agree. We should at least try for her sake." 

Reluctantly, we ended up sealing the deal by shaking hands. Now that Hiei and I decided to "bury the hatchet", hopefully things between us won't be so tense anymore. 

_Rin's POV, Months Later_: 

Before any of us knew it, the time had come for the seniors to graduate from Meiou Private Academy. Currently, I was in my room at Genkai's temple getting ready. The house on the temple grounds was finished, and Kurama and I will be moving in after the graduation ceremony. A light knock was heard before Genkai came in with my maroon-colored graduation cap. 

"Here, girl. You left this on the table."  
"Oh, there it is. Thanks, Genkai. Where's Kurama?"  
"With Dimwit and the others outside." 

I giggled as she called Yusuke by his signature name. After placing my maroon-colored gown on, I held the cap in hand and walked outside to see everyone standing beside Kurama, who also wore a maroon-colored gown. Yusuke and Keiko were there, her belly heavy with child. Last time I checked, she only had about another month to go. Kuwabara and Yukina were standing by the tree, talking with Hiei. Kurama looked up and smiled as he saw me. 

"I see you've finished getting ready."  
"Of course. Are you ready to go?"  
"We are. Genkai, will you be joining us?"  
"Of course I am. An empty temple is quite boring." 

Courtesy of Koenma, we used a portal to arrive unnoticed at school, where the crowd was small. Kurama smiled, took my hand, and guided me to where the other graduates were gathering in the inner courtyard. The ceremony will be taking place on the football field as soon as a couple of the teachers lined us up in alphabetical order. 

"Rin, you seem anxious."  
"Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko are so lucky that school already got out for them. I'm not comfortable in this gown."  
"We only have to wear it for the ceremony. After that, you may discard it, if you wish to." 

The teachers arrived, papers in hand that had our names in alphabetical order. Kurama kissed my cheek and joined the students in his letter group. Once everyone was lined up, we followed the teachers to the football field, where the crowd had completely filled up the bleachers. I looked in the front row to see the others cheering loudly for me and Kurama. Soon, the ceremony would commence that would send us out into the real world as adults. 

_That's a wrap for part 16. Hiei has both good things to say about Kuwabara and a warning of what may come to pass if he hurts Yukina in any way. Months later, everyone gathers at Meiou Private Academy as Kurama ad Rin prepare to graduate. Part 17 will begin in Rin's POV as the graduation ceremony begins and Kurama makes his valedictorian speech. Also in part 17, Kurama and Rin go home with Shiori Minamino, where Kurama prepares to tell his beloved mother the truth about his identity. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	17. Chapter 17

_Love for Kurama Part 17: Graduation Ceremony and Secrets Revealed_

As soon as the class reached the seats on the football field, we sat down in alphabetical order. My heart began beating faster the more anxious I became. 

'_Hn. Nervous, Rin?_' 

I jumped slightly and turned to see Hiei smirking at me. 

'_No. I'm more anxious than anything._'  
'_This is nothing compared to what you could face in the real world. One day you'll be joining us on missions should Koenma allow it, so I suggest you put your anxiety to rest._'  
'_I guess you're right._'  
He nodded and I turned my attention to the principal at the podium. 

"Welcome, graduates and families to this year's graduation ceremony. Let's get things started with some words from this year's valedictorian, Shuichi Minamino." 

I applauded with everyone as Kurama stood up from his seat and began walking to the podium. After bowing down to the principal, he turned around and faced the crowd. 

"It seems hard to believe we got this far. Seemed like yesterday we all first walked through those halls as freshmen, and now here we are at the beginning of our adult lives. We faced many hardships to get here, but we managed to survive. In the journey called high school, we learned new things, faced many challenges, and...made lasting friendships as well." 

I smiled and blushed slightly as Kurama quickly glanced in my direction, a soft smile on his own face. 

"I must say it has been a pleasure to get to know all of you, and I am honored to be your valedictorian. Congratulations to all of you." 

The rest of the class and I stood up and applauded Kurama for his words. After he reached his seat, the principal nodded. 

"Thank you, Shuichi. Now we shall hear words from this year's salutitorian, Rin Ukaji."  
"Alright, Rin! That a girl!" 

I giggled and waved to Kuwabara, who had an arm around Yukina's shoulders. After bowing to the principal, I looked to everyone in attendance. 

"Seems like yesterday I moved to the neighborhood and began my senior year here. I can honestly say I wasn't expecting to do so well and become salutitorian. Looks like I almost gave you a run for your money, eh Shuichi?" 

Kurama laughed along with everyone else. I giggled and brushed hair out of my face. 

"I'm just as excited as the rest of you to begin this new chapter of our lives. We came into high school as adolescents, and now we'll be leaving as adults ready to face the world with the knowledge we gained. Whether we become what we always wanted to or not, we have the satisfaction of knowing we survived high school and all the other years of education before it. Let's make our entrance to the real world one to remember!" 

The class stood up and cheered loudly as I walked down the aisle to my seat. As I passed Kurama's aisle seat, I felt him slip something into my hand. He narrowed his eyes at me and nodded. 

'_Wait until you reach your seat to open it, Rin._' 

I nodded and sat down in my seat, quickly opening the note. 

'_Rin, I believe I'll be needing your assistance. Thanks to gaining the approval of Koenma, I am now able to tell the truth about who I am to my mother. She has done so much for me over the years, and now I'm truly ready to repay her in full. Will you be at my side and provide me the support I need?_' 

I nodded and smiled, causing Kurama to smile back. The principal smiled and looked to the crowd. 

"It is now time to present the class with their diplomas." 

_Kurama's POV_: 

One by one, the rows of students began to rise and line up, ready to receive their diplomas. By the time I received mine, everyone of my friends stood up and cheered for me. My spirits lifted when I saw my mother stand up with them. Her presence here mattered so much to me, and I was just glad she could make it. When Rin received her diploma, she laughed and waved to the group, who cheered for her as loudly as they did for me. After everyone was back in their seats, the principal raised his hands to the class. 

"Will the students please rise?" 

After we stood up, he looked to each and every one of us. 

"I now present to all of you this year's graduating class from Meiou Private Academy!" 

I raised my arm to Rin and she was at my side in an instant. With hands clasped together, we used our free hands to toss our caps into the air. After catching them, we hurried to find our friends and my mother. Yusuke raised a fist into the air and laughed. 

"Awesome! Congrats, you two!" 

Rin giggled and glanced at Hiei knowingly. He nodded and smirked at me. 

'_How do you think it will go?_'  
'_I can only hope it will go well. I must admit I don't recall a time when I was so nervous._'  
'_I don't think you'll have a problem with Shiori when she finds out the truth, Kurama. If she loves you as much as you say she does, you have nothing to worry about._' 

I nodded and followed my mother home, Rin beside me the whole time. Once we reached my mother's house, we took off our gowns. I smiled as I saw Rin wearing a long-sleeved white blouse and a black skirt that went to just below her knees. On her feet were black dress shoes. I wrapped my arms around her and lightly touched the tip of my nose to hers. 

"You look lovely, Rin. I don't think I ever saw such a sight."  
"You don't look that bad yourself, Foxboy." 

Mother returned from the kitchen and took our gowns into the hall closet to hang up, placing tea on the coffee table in the living room. 

"I'll be right back, you two. Go ahead and enjoy your tea." 

As we drank our tea, I felt myself becoming anxious again at how my mother would react when I finally told her the truth about me. Rin rested her head on my shoulder and linked arms with me. 

"You don't have a thing to worry about, Kurama. Your mother will love you no matter what you are. You've given her so much love over the years, so is there any reason to doubt her love for you when you tell her?"  
"I can't help but feel a little nervous."  
"Just relax and let things run their course. If you can handle telling the truth to me, you can handle telling your mother." 

I sighed and kissed the top of her head as my mother sat in a recliner across from the couch where I was sitting with Rin. She smiled as she looked at me. 

"I'm so proud of you, Shuichi."  
"Thank you for being there, Mother. Your presence meant a lot to me." 

She smiled and looked at Rin, who still had her arm linked with mine. 

"I wish I could repay you, Rin, for making my son so happy. You're so good for him."  
"Thank you, Shiori. He makes me happy, too."  
"I don't think this day could get any better." 

I sighed heavily and looked my mother in the eye. Now was the moment of truth, and there was no going back. 

"Mother, there is something I must tell you. I recommend you remain seated. What I have to say may shock you."  
"Shuichi, you know you can tell me anything."  
"Very well. I'm not...who you think I am. I am actually a fox demon called Kurama. I lived years ago as a thief and was fatally injured when escaping from a pursuer. At the last moment, I transferred my soul into your baby and was born as the human Shuichi. I intended to leave after regaining my strength, but you've nurtured me and loved me and because of that, I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you. My real name may be Kurama, Mother, but I'll still be your Shuichi because that's how I was born here. I only ask you to continue loving me as you did when I was growing up." 

_That's a wrap for part 17. After Rin and Kurama graduate from Meiou Private Academy, they go home with his mother, Shiori, where Kurama tells his beloved mother the truth about who he is. Part 18 will begin in Kurama's POV as he and Rin find out what Shiori Minamino's reaction is. Also in part 18, Rin and Kurama's house on Genkai's temple grounds is at last complete, and the couple find everything has been set up for them. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	18. Chapter 18

_Love for Kurama Part 18: Shiori's Reaction and Coming Home_

For a while, Mother didn't speak. I could only imagine what she was thinking since I wasn't telepathic. 

'_Hn. She's wondering why you didn't tell her this sooner, fox._' 

I flinched as I heard Hiei's voice in my head. 

'_Hiei, please don't do that. I'm tense enough as it is. I'd rather here it from her, if you don't mind._'  
'_Fair enough._' 

I looked up as my mother looked back at me. 

"Shuichi, why didn't you tell me this sooner? Did you think I'd feel differently for you once I knew?"  
"To be honest, yes. I also didn't want to tell you too soon and risk scaring you."  
"Makes sense, I suppose. Well, this certainly puts things in perspective. That explains why you disappear for weeks at a time."  
"I am part of a team called Spirit Detectives that sees to the welfare of places called the Spirit

World, the Demon World, and what we live in called the Human World. My friends Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and I make sure other demons like myself receive justice for illegal activities." 

Slowly, a smile appeared on my mother's face. I helped her to stand and she hugged me tightly. I held her back, confused about her reaction. 

"Oh Shuichi, I'll love you no matter what you may be. Your real name may be Kurama, but you were born as Shuichi, and that's the only name I feel at ease with calling you because it's natural." 

I let go as a smile appeared on my own face. 

"It pleases me to hear you say that, Mother. I'm glad I don't need to hide it from you anymore." 

Rin smiled and stood up, placing her empty cup on the coffee table. 

"Thank you for having us over, Shiori. Feel free to visit us at Genkai's temple anytime. Perhaps Kurama can bring you there sometime."  
"Oh, that would be nice. You should probably take it up with Genkai, though. She looked like a nice lady at the graduation."  
"She is. I think you'd like her." 

I bowed to my mother and we walked out the door. I wrapped an arm around Rin and we walked to the train station. 

"Thank you for being there, Rin. I don't think I'd have been able to tell her without your support."  
"What can I say? It's what I'm here for." 

I smiled and we quickly boarded a train. Once at the steps that led to the temple, Rin looked at me. 

"It really is peaceful out here, isn't it? It's so nice and quiet."  
"Yes, it is. It's a perfect place to live and settle down."  
_Rin's POV_:  
As we began climbing the steps, I began to think of the day's events. Kurama and I graduated from high school and Shiori was told of his true identity. I was just as nervous as he was about her reaction to this piece of information, and could only hope her reaction would be a positive one. To his pleasure, Shiori told him she'd love him no matter what he was. He would always be her "Shuichi". Once at the temple, my eyes were covered. I felt Kurama wrap his arm around me tighter in apprehension. Apparently, his eyes must have been covered, too. 

"Guys, what is the meaning of this?" 

I heard Kuwabara snicker and Yusuke chuckle. 

"Your house is done, guys. Genkai sent us here so we could help surprise you." 

I smiled and felt myself being led to where the new house was on the grounds. Our eyes were uncovered and I gasped at the sight before me. The house resembled the temple on the outside, which I'm sure was Genkai's idea. Kurama and I walked inside to see furniture was already in place. It had a good-sized kitchen and living room, perfect for raising a family. There was a full bathroom in the hall, good for a couple of kids to share whenever we ended up having any. There were two bedrooms with walk-in closets, and dressers in the closets. Kurama opened the door to the master bedroom and smiled. 

"Rin, you need to see our room. I must say they outdid themselves."  
"How do you know our friends had something to do with this, and how did they get done with it so fast?"  
"Simple. They all brought over supplies and had Hiei's speed and agility aid in the building process."  
"Kurama, our clothes were put into our dressers in the closet. I'm curious as to what the bathroom looks like."  
"I suppose there's only one way to find out,is there?" 

I opened the door to the master bathroom and smiled. There was a double sink, linen closet and a jacuzzi-style tub perfect for two people. Kurama wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder. 

"Care to try out the tub, Rin?"  
"Nice try, you fox. Perhaps we will one day...but who knows when it will actually happen?" 

Kurama smirked and pinned me to the wall. 

"You should know not to tempt me, Rin."  
"Aw, is the Fox Bandit being outwitted in his own game? How sad." 

I quickly escaped his grasp and ran outside, accidentally bumping into Yusuke. 

"Hey!"  
"Sorry, Yusuke!" 

I could feel Kurama's energy behind me, but it wasn't angry. I could tell he knew I was just teasing him and that he enjoyed this little chase. He pinned me to a tree and smirked.  
"I must admit it was a good chase, Rin, but I was still able to catch you. I think a reward is in order."  
"What would you like, Your Majesty?"  
"I fancy a nap with the princess, if she is willing. If she and I are to share the castle, she must get used to being in the same room as me."  
"As you wish, my lord." 

He placed his lips by my ear and I shuddered at how close he was. 

"Eventually, my love, I will have you. You've captivated me for so long, and I only wish to remain at your side for eternity."  
"Kurama...you really feel that way?"  
"Of course I do, but I won't force you. My keen senses tell me you still remain untouched, and I know you'd want to save yourself for your husband on your wedding night." 

I felt tears form in my eyes and he brushed them away. 

"Kurama, you know me so well. Now that I think about it, I fancy a nap, as well. A lot has happened today."  
"I agree." 

_That's a wrap for part 18. After Shiori accepts Kurama for being a demon, he and Rin return to the temple grounds to see their house is finished. After a brief and playful chase, the couple retire to their new room for a nap. Part 19 will begin in Rin's POV as she takes a walk down the shoreline near the temple and a mysterious figure abducts her. Also in part 19, Kurama and the others find out about Rin's disappearance, and Kurama sees who the kidnapper of his beloved is. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	19. Chapter 19

_Love for Kurama Part 19: Rin's Abduction, Kurama's Anger Part 1_

I smiled as I looked at the sun that was still high in the sky. I had just woken up from my first night with Kurama in our new house, and I felt really well-rested. 

_Flashback__  
_

_I opened my eyes to see Kurama was no longer sleeping beside me. I looked to see the sun beginning to rise. I got out of bed and stretched, then smiled as I looked out the window. It was a peaceful sight to be surrounded by wilderness, especially when you lived out here like I did.__  
_

_"I see you've finally woken up, Rin."__  
_

_I looked to see Genkai smirking at me.__  
_

_"Where's Kurama?"__  
__"He woken up early and decided to train for a while in the field. He says he's been feeling a bit rusty. He didn't want to wake you."__  
__"I see. Well since he's busy, I'm going for a walk along the beach. I'll be back soon."__  
_

_Genkai nodded and left the house. After showering and putting on a short-sleeved, red shirt and black capris, I brushed my hair and went down to the beach.__  
_

_End Flashback__  
_

"I suppose Kurama's done with his training by now. I should be getting back, then."  
"Not so fast, miss. I'd like a word with you." 

I turned back around to see a figure wrapped in a long-black cloak. I could only see his blue eyes peeking from underneath it. 

"I have no time to waste here. I apologize, but I must be going."  
"I see Kurama chose well. Beauty and strength is a very attractive combination."  
"How do you know Kurama?"  
"I know him well enough. Allow me to test my strength against yours."  
"Fine." 

He came rushing at me and tried swinging at me, but I pushed him back using a psychic blast. 

"Hn, impressive. I can tell you have a lot of strength. I suppose I need to take this up a notch." 

Before I had time to react, he covered my mouth and nose with a damp cloth, and I found myself growing faint. 

"C-Chloroform."  
"Very good. I found it would suit my purpose to get you to come with me. Now, I can finally exact my revenge against the famed Fox Bandit." 

Those were the last words I heard before completely blacking out.  
_Hiei's POV_:  
I got to the shoreline just in time to see a mysterious figure in a black cloak picking up an unconscious Rin and walking through a portal. I had a hunch something wasn't right and came to investigate for myself. 

"Hn. Looks like another of the fox's enemies has come to light. He's not going to like this." 

After swiftly arriving at thee temple, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke were already gathered on the front porch. Kuwabara narrowed his eyes as he looked at me. 

"So Shorty, you felt it, too?"  
"Obviously or else I wouldn't have gone to investigate, fool!" 

Yusuke shook his head and looked at me. 

"What happened?"  
"Rin was on her way back when the figure stopped her. She fought him off as best as she could before he used a chloroform-doused cloth to subdue her and take her with him. Last I saw, he was carrying her through a portal to Demon World." 

I quickly looked at Kurama as I felt his anger. When it came to Rin, he was very protective of her, and I could only pray for the person that caused him to become so angered. 

"Any clues as to who it is, Hiei?"  
"The only thing I discovered was that his aura was that of a fox demon of B-class and that he had blue eyes." 

Kurama's eyes widened as he heard my description of Rin's abductor. 

"I believe I know the culprit. His name is Korin, one of the members of my gang of thieves. He tried to foolishly take over and engaged me in battle. I ultimately humiliated him when I took him down, and he left swearing revenge. That was the last time I saw him."  
"Apparently, Kurama, this Korin decided to use Rin as part of his revenge plan. Most of Demon World is aware of your courting a human girl and as such, think of her as your weakness." 

Kurama turned into Yoko as his anger slipped past his control. 

"Korin's foolishness hasn't changed. He shall pay for taking what belongs to me. Depending on his current strength, I may need some assistance." 

Yusuke nodded and smirked. 

"Hell yeah, Kurama. We'll help ya out." 

Kuwabara nodded in agreement, clenching a hand into a fist. 

"Mess with our friend, you deal with the consequences."  
"Hiei?" 

I nodded and looked out to the horizon. 

"I admit she has grown on me, and I can speak for everyone when I say her presence provides a lot of peace."  
"Then it's settled. Let's see Koenma about getting us a portal to Demon World. If I know Korin well enough, he may torture or kill Rin to get information he needs, and I cannot allow that to happen." 

_That's a wrap for part 19. Kurama discovers Rin's kidnapper is Korin, a former member of his gang of thieves when he still lived as Yoko. Part 20 will begin in Rin's POV as she awakens in Demon World, chained to a wall of a cave. Also in part 20, Kurama and the others rush to where Korin is keeping Rin as they hear her cries of pain and agony. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	20. Chapter 20

_Love for Kurama Part 20:Rin's Abduction,Kurama's Anger Part 2_

I slowly opened my eyes as I recalled what happened to crazed wacko in a black cloak subdued me with chloroform and brought me to what I assumed was a cave.I tried to move but found myself chained to the cave wall.I tried using my Spirit Energy but found it useless. 

"Silly chains absorb your Spirit Energy when you try using it to escape.I'm afraid leaving isn't an option for you."  
"What exactly do you want from me?What could I possibly give you?"  
"It's simple,my dear.I suffered humiliation at the hands of your beloved fox and ever since then,I wanted nothing more than to make him suffer."  
"At least let me see who you are.I deserve that much,don't you think?" 

He took off his cloak and revealed himself to be a fox demon like hair was red and his eyes were ears perched on topof his head,and I could also see a red wore an outfit similar to Yoko's except his was all red. 

"You may call me Korin,but it matters not should you end up I care about is getting my revenge on Yoko and I plan on using you to do it."  
"I'm not scared of you,you freak!"  
"Poor choice of words,my dear,especially when you find out what other use those chains have besides absorbing your Spirit Energy." 

Before I could ask what he meant,I screamed in pain as I felt my own energy attacking smirked as he saw my painful expression. 

"Genius,isn't it?I had someone design these chains to not only absorb one's energy,but to attack the trapped person with it,as matter what energy you use to try escaping,you'll be drained of it and attacked with it,so there's really nothing you can do except scream in agony as your life is drained!"

More of my energy began attacking me through the chains,and more screams of pain and agony followed as I felt myself grow weaker. 

_Kurama's POV_:  
Upon arriving in Demon World,we began our search for frowned as he looked around the area. 

"Damn it.I can't feel Rin's Spirit Energy at you?"  
"Nuh-uh, ,this Korin guy is going through great lengths to hide her." 

I looked up as my fox ears heard screams of pain coming from a cave nearby. 

"Rin...she's in pain." 

The others followed after me as we followed Rin's 's eyes narrowed as he listened. 

"Damn the time we reach him,he'll be wishing he was never born."  
"Stay focused, can't rush in there without a clear is our main priority."  
"Speak for yourself, haven't had a clear mind since you heard of what ,I would approve should you use deadly force against the idiot for kidnapping our friend." 

I smirked and we began running faster,thinking of the pain I planned on inflicting on Korin for causing Rin so much pain. 

'_Shuichi and I are more alike than I both end up becoming captivated by a human girl.I can only imagine what he'd do if he were in ,you'll pay for your one takes what is Yoko Kurama's and lives._' 

_Rin's POV_:  
The attacks finally stopped and I tried catching my laughed as he looked at my now weakened body. 

" would succumb to the pain,but you're still if you survive this ordeal,I can keep you with strength is quite remarkable for a human."  
"I already told you I'm not afraid of you,especially when my friends find out what you did to me,Korin."  
"As we speak,they're on their way here now.I can feel Yoko's anger from here,and I must say it's rather amusing he's like this over a he sees in you I have no idea."  
"Obviously what every woman you've encountered failed to see in you:dignity and strength.I can see now why Yoko easily overpowered you." 

I smirked weakly as Korin's eyes narrowed into a glare. 

"You,girl,have sealed your fate!No one humiliates Korin and gets away with it!"  
I felt more of my Spirit Energy attacking me through the chains,and I felt myself beginning to grow more of this torture,and I may not survive.  
"Korin,cease this at once!"  
"Ah,Yoko has 's been far too long." 

_Hiei's POV_:  
My eyes slightly widened as I looked at Rin's current Spirit Energy was almost gone,and I could detect her life slipping was growing weaker by the second and unless she received help,she would narrowed his eyes as he saw Rin,and looked at Korin with nothing but pure hatred. 

"I suggest you free her from your grasp, grudge is against me."  
"While that may be,Yoko,I intend to make her suffer for my humiliation at your hands,and I haven't quite finished with her yet." 

Yusuke stepped forward toconfront Korin,anger present in his eyes. 

"Damn it,you freak!Leave our friend alone!You're killing her!"  
"Oh,am I?Well then,this changes everything.I was planning on taking her with me after this ordeal was over,but seeing your eyes witness her death will be an even better you,Yoko,shall have a front row seat." 

Kuwabara's eyes widened as he heard more of Rin's screams of pain. 

"Oh man,he's using her absorbed energy to attack her through the chains!No matter what she does,she's helpless."  
"Precisely,human,and her energy is almost death is coming shortly." 

After Rin's screams ceased,my eyes widened as she slumped over,her eyes glazed 's eyes widened as tears began to form. 

"You...you monster!"  
"What a is quite fragile,after chains,I have no more use for them." 

The chains disappeared and Rin fell face down to the floor,not moving.I knelt at her side and felt for a pulse,but my heart dropped when I felt her pulse begin to narrowed his eyes at Korin in anger. 

"You'll pay for what you did,you freak!" 

Korin only chuckled darkly as he looked at Rin's limp form. 

"Now Yoko,it's between you and that your precious human lover is on death's doorstep,we can pick up where we left off."  
"Yes,we shall.I'll make you pay for the pain you've caused me, time,you won't live when I'm finished with you." 

_That's a wrap for part 20. By the time Yoko and the others reached Rin in the cave, they find her very weak from the loss of her Spirit Energy. With her pulse beginning to fade, Yoko only knew it was a matter of time before his beloved perished. Part 21 will begin in Yusuke's POV as he follows Yoko and Korin outside for their confrontation, carrying Rin with him. Also in part 21, Rin sees Yoko revert back to his human form and uses the only thing she had left to help him: her Life Energy. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	21. Chapter 21

Love for Kurama Part 21: Rin's Abduction, Kurama's Anger Part 3

The others and I followed Yoko and Korin outside the cave, an unconscious Rin in my arms. Her pulse was still weak, but it was better than nothing, I guess. Kuwabara looked at her as I set her down against a boulder. 

"Man, she looks rough. Think she'll make it, Urameshi?"  
"Honestly, I have no idea. Her pulse seems to be getting weaker, so what do you think?" 

Hiei smirked as he saw Yoko swing at Korin with his Rose Whip. 

"Korin will regret crossing Yoko, especially now since he hurt something Yoko cares for."  
"Yeah, Shorty, I agree with ya." 

I sat beside Rin and listened to her pulse. Luckily, it was still there, but it was still very weak. If Kurama didn't finish this guy, Rin wouldn't survive, and I doubt Kurama wants that to happen. Korin attacked Yoko viciously with a sword after dodging plants that had been summoned, causing a few stomach wounds. 

"Damn it, Kurama. Finish this guy! Rin needs you!" 

Yoko barely glanced at Rin before nodding at me, indicating he heard me. He attacked again with his Rose Whip, successfully slashing Korin's arms. 

"Damn you, Fox Bandit! You'll pay!"  
"We shall see." 

_Yoko's POV_:  
If I took any more injuries, I'd revert back to my human form, and I couldn't afford that since Rin is a big priority for me. I could just detect her faint pulse from where I was and grew concerned. 

'_She's fading...and fast. If I don't finish Korin off soon, she'll fade completely, and Shuichi would never forgive me for not trying hard enough._' 

_Rin's POV_:  
I slowly opened my eyes and saw an injured Yoko battling Korin. Yusuke saw me try to stand and pushed my back down gently. 

"About time you woke up."  
"Kurama..."  
"He's fine, but Korin got him pretty good. He's starting to lose his energy." 

I tried standing up again and this time, Yusuke held me up. He took one of my arms and put it around his shoulders. My Spirit Energy was gone, so using that to attack Korin was out of the question. My eyes widened slightly as I thought of one thing I could do to help Kurama. Hiei's own eyes widened as he realized what I was thinking. 

"Rin, you're thinking of doing that?"  
"I have to. Kurama's losing energy fast, so I'm giving up what I have left of my Life Energy."  
Kuwabara got in my line of view and shook his head. 

"That's crazy talk! If you give Kurama Life Energy, you'll die since there isn't enough to sustain you!"  
"If you were fighting Korin to save Yukina and she was fading, would you do it?" 

He backed off as I reminded him of his true love. My eyes glowed, then the rest of my body followed suit. As soon as I saw Kurama revert back to his human form, I concentrated on giving him my Life Energy. Once I had given all I could, I began falling toward the ground, uttering one word. 

"Kurama..." 

_Kurama's POV_:  
After using my Rose Whip to pin Korin, I narrowed my eyes in hatred for what he did to Rin. 

"I told you that you wouldn't live after what you've done. Prepare to perish, Korin." 

Before he could react, I slashed him to pieces. Realizing where I got my energy from, I rushed to Rin, who had fallen face first to the ground. I placed her in my lap and held her close to me. Hiei narrowed his eyes and shook his head. 

"She gave the rest of her Life Energy to you so you could win. We tried talking her out of it, but she wouldn't comply." 

Rin slowly opened her eyes and smiled weakly. She was fading fast, and I knew she only had enough strength left to say a few words. 

"Is it over?"  
"Rin, how could you do something so foolish?! You gave up Life Energy when you didn't have enough to keep yourself alive!"  
"I...did it...to help you, Kurama. I couldn't...bear it...if anything...happened to you." 

Her eyes began to close and open as she tried to stay awake long enough to finish what she wanted to say. 

"Kuwabara, Yusuke, I suggest you hold on...to your true loves, especially you, Yusuke. With Keiko almost ready to have your baby, you'll need to be there...at all times." 

They both nodded and Rin turned to Hiei. 

"Hiei, always be there for your sister. Now that you have her in your life, don't let go of her."  
He nodded, then Rin turned to me. 

"My decision...may have been foolish in your eyes, but at least...you'll live."  
"You can't die, Rin! I won't allow it!" 

By now, Yusuke and Kuwabara each had tears falling down their faces. Hiei didn't shed any, but he looked on sadly. Tears began falling rapidly down my face, and I made no move to stop them. 

"Kurama, I did what I did...because I love you. Never...ever forget that."  
She raised her hand as if to wipe away my tears, but her hand fell limp before she could touch my face. Her eyes closed and this time, they didn't open up again. More tears fell down my face as I held Rin's body closer to me. 

"RIN!"  
"I'm so sorry, boys." 

We turned to see Botan in her pink kimono floating on her oar. She looked at me sadly as I continued to hold Rin's body. 

"Koenma says you may keep her body in the temple for the time being. This way, everyone gets the chance to say goodbye."  
"Thank you, Botan."  
"It's such a shame I won't be meeting her on happier terms, but that's the job I have." 

After she flew off to the Spirit World, the others followed me quietly as I carried the body of my beloved back to the Human World and Genkai's temple. 

_That's a wrap for part 21. Despite Korin being defeated, Kurama loses Rin because she gave him the last of her Life Energy to keep him fighting. Part 22 begins in Rin's POV as she arrives at Koenma's office in the Spirit World and meets Botan for the first time. Also in part 22, Keiko and Yukina greet the boys as they return to the temple and are horrified to see what happened to their fallen friend. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	22. Chapter 22

_Love for Kurama Part 22: The Fate of Rin Ukaji_

I found myself standing outside of two giant doors that I assumed led to an office. It seemed a little strange since I wasn't in my body anymore, but I guess it'll take some getting used to. I knocked on the doors and heard a voice from behind them. 

"Who is it?"  
"Rin Ukaji."  
"Ah, yes. I've heard a great deal about you. Please, come on in." 

The doors opened, and the first thing I saw was what looked like a baby standing on top of a desk. He wore purple clothes and a purple hat with "Jr." printed on it. He saw how quiet I was and smiled. 

"I am Koenma, Rin. Shame we couldn't have met on better terms. You've been sent here so we could find a place for you. I have your file right here." 

As he looked at a piece of paper with my information, I noticed his eyes widened as he looked at the part that explained how I died. 

"You gave the remainder of your Life Energy to Kurama so he could continue to fight a demon named...Korin."  
"That's right. Apparently, he and Yoko had a falling out that resulted in Korin being humiliated, so he decided to use me in his plot for revenge. Kurama wasn't doing so well, so I gave up with I had left so he could finish fighting."  
"I see. Based on your file here, you're very good-natured and accepting of what Kurama and his friends do. You also have powers much like Genkai's, correct?"  
"I do."  
"I thought so. Kurama was the one that told me all about you and what kind of a person you are. Unforunately, we don't have a place for you yet." 

I looked at him confused, wondering what he meant by "not having a place for me yet". 

"If you don't have a place for me yet, what's going to happen?"  
"I'll be giving you your life back, Rin. This is going to be done in the manner in which Yusuke was brought back to life. I'll have to go to your body and transfer some energy to give you a pulse. Once your body starts glowing, you'll have only a certain amount of time to be kissed before the glow fades and you'll have to wait half a century to have another go at being brought back to life."  
"That's all it takes?"  
"Indeed."  
"He won't be expecting it, I'm sure. He was pretty broken considering what happened to me. I'm sure he'll be very pleased when you tell him."  
"Good, so it's settled. I'll just pop on over to Genkai's and get started. Botan, keep her company." 

After Koenma disappeared, a girl with blue hair wearing a long, pink kimono entered the room. She smiled a bright smile at me as she floated on her oar. 

"Hello. You must be Rin. I'm Botan. I'm what people would call the 'Grim Reaper'."  
"No offense, but I never pictured the Grim Reaper wearing pink kimonos." 

She floated to a screen above Koenma's desk and sighed sadly at the image. Right now she was watching Kurama carry my body back to the temple, the others following close behind him. If I could cry, I certainly would have. Kurama looked so broken, and his face had the stains of many tears that had fallen. Botan wiped away a tear as she looked at me. 

"I apologize that we couldn't have met on better terms, Rin. From what I was told about you, you're a swell person to be around." 

"Thank you. I wasn't always that way, you know. I was really shy when I first got here, but Kurama helped bring me out of my shell. Ever since I met him and the others, I felt...like I belonged with them. Before I knew it, I had fallen for Kurama and he with me. It pains me to see him this way."  
"It won't be that way for long, though. You'll be brought back to life in no time." 

_Kurama's POV_:  
By the time we arrived at Genkai's temple, I felt exhausted. I had cried many tears for Rin and had hardly any energy left to keep moving, but Rin had to be taken care of first. Kuwabara's eyes widened as he saw Yukina and Keiko. 

"Oh, man. How are we gonna explain to the girls about Rin? They really liked her."  
"Hn. We tell them exactly what happened, what else?" 

I said nothing as Genkai met us on the front steps, a solemn look on her face. 

"Koenma just showed up to pay his respects. Yukina and Keiko showed up not long after."  
"Have you told them of what happened to her?"  
"They'll see soon enough. They originally planned on going out with Rin for a while, but I suppose the plans will have to change." 

I placed Rin on a small bed that lay in the center of the living room. Koenma looked at her sadly and shook his head. 

"It's such a shame that I couldn't have met her when she was alive. She seemed like such a fun person to be around from what you told me, Kurama."  
"She definitely was. I just can't believe she isn't with me anymore. There are so many things we didn't get to do." 

Koenma asked for privacy so he could pay his respects, so we all went outside. Yukina's eyes filled with tears as she looked back one more time. 

"Is Rin okay?"  
"I'm afraid not, Yukina. Rin...isn't with us anymore."  
"What?!" 

At Keiko's outburst, Yusuke rushed to her side and held her closely as tears fell down both of their faces. Hiei went to his sister and embraced her, looking at her closely. 

"Kurama was fighting a demon that had abducted Rin and wasn't doing so well near the end. Rin was weak from her energy being drained, but decided to give Kurama her remaining Life Energy so he could keep fighting. She didn't have enough to sustain her, so she died."  
"How awful." 

After a while, Koenma walked outside and looked at me. 

"Tell me, Kurama. What was she to you?"  
"She was everything. She was beautiful, kind, loving, friendly, fun to be around, strong-willed, protective of her friends, and the love of my life. I loved her, and she loved me."  
"I see. How would you feel if she somehow came back to life?"  
"I'd call it a miracle, Koenma. Why do you ask?" 

Yusuke smirked as if he knew what Koenma was up to. 

"I get it, Koenma. You're doing that again, huh?"  
"Precisely, Yusuke. Now Kurama, I spoke with Rin when she was in my office and told her because of her pure nature, she would be allowed to come back to life. What I was doing was giving her enough energy so her body could be prepared for her soul to return to it."  
"She's...coming back to life?"  
"Yes. It will take a while fo her body to be fully prepared, so I suggest you keep your house clean and ready for her resurrection. You'll know when her body is ready if you see her glowing."  
After Koenma left, Kuwabara took Yukina in his arms and spun her around, both of them laughing excitedly.  
"Awesome! Rin's coming back!"  
"How wonderful!" 

I went into the temple by myself and smiled as I looked at Rin's body. 

"I want your resurrection to be private, my love, so I shall move you to our home. When I kiss you to bring you back to me, I want to the the first and only thing you see." 

_That's a wrap for part 22. What started out as a solemn meeting between Rin and Koenma ended with her planning on coming back to life. Rin also met Botan, the so-called Grim Reaper for the first time. After hearing of Rin's fate, Kurama plans on bringing her body into their home so their reunion could be private. Part 23 will be in Kurama's POV as the day comes for the resurrection of his beloved. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	23. Chapter 23

_Love for Kurama Part 23: A Private Reunion Between Lovers_

After several long days of waiting, the day came for Rin to be resurrected. Those days were the longest days of my life and I was growing more anxious by the minute. She had been away from me for too long and now, I was finally getting her back. Koenma appeared in the doorway to the master bedroom of my house, and he looked to where Rin's body was laying in the bed. 

"I was able to get the 'okay' from my father, so we're good to go here. I'll need to transfer some energy into her body, which will then give her a slight pulse. When her body is completely glowing, you'll have to kiss her before she begins to fade."  
"Let us proceed, then. I've been waiting long enough."  
"Good. Let's begin." 

I watched as Koenma placed his hands on Rin's body, and my heart began beating faster as her legs began to glow. 

"Her body will start glowing from the legs up. It'll seem like a long wait, but the process takes a while. You'll have to be patient."  
"Thank you again, Koenma."  
"It's no trouble at all. Well, I must be getting back to Spirit World to inform Rin of what has taken place here. I expect a report from you after it's done."  
"Yes, Koenma." 

After Koenma left, Genkai came in with a hot cup of tea. 

"I just saw Koenma leaving. He told me she should be ready within the hour."  
"So much waiting, Genkai. This hour will seem like forever."  
"I suspect it's because you're getting anxious to see her breathing again. It has indeed been too quiet without her."  
"I agree wholeheartedly." 

After Genkai left, I drank my tea as I patiently waited for Rin's body to glow completely. After my tea was finished, I decided to pass the time and call my mother to let her know of Rin coming back to life. I entered the living room to use the phone and I smiled as she picked up on the first ring. 

"Hello, Mother...I am well today. How are you?...Yes,it is a nice day outside. The reason I called was to tell you that Rin is coming back to life...No, Mother. I'm being quite serious. Do you remember me telling you about Koenma?...Well, he gave Rin's body energy so that her soul can go back into it...I'm glad everything I've told you doesn't frighten you, Mother. I've wanted for so long to tell you who I was, but couldn't get the permission to do so until recently...I know, Mother. I don't mind you calling me Shuichi. After all, I was technically born in the Human World with that name. I must be going now. I'll call again later this evening to let you know how Rin is doing...Love you, too, Mother." 

After hanging up the phone, I debated whether or not to tell Yusuke and the others about Rin coming back today. I decided not to call them so that when they saw Rin, they'd be surprised. I checked on the progress and saw that half of Rin's body was now glowing. It was now only a matter of time that she would be glowing completely. 

"Soon, my love, you'll be with me again. You've been away from me for too long and when I get you back, I'll never let go of you again." 

I heard movement coming from the bedroom and entered to see Hiei climb in through the open window. 

"Hn, how's her progress?"  
"Koenma said she should be ready within the hour. Half her body is glowing now."  
"Should I tell the others? They're all at Yusuke's waiting for news."  
"Don't tell them, Hiei. I plan on surprising them when I go over there."  
"Fair enough. See you over there, fox." 

After Hiei jumped out the window, I closed it and turned to see Rin's body was now glowing completely. I sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on her cheek. I slowly leaned in and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. After pulling away the glowing stopped, and Rin's eyes finally opened again. She smiled weakly as she looked at me. 

"Kurama..." 

That was all I needed to hear before sitting her up and embracing her tightly. Tears began falling down my face as I held her even closer to me, not wanting to let go. She hugged me back and I felt tears falling down her face, too. 

"Rin, I missed you so much. Don't you ever leave me again."  
"I have no plans to. You didn't deserve to go through that pain."  
"I plan on taking you over to Yusuke and Keiko's, so I suggest you hide your Spirit Energy for now. I want to surprise them."  
"Good idea. Before we leave, I need to freshen up and get into some new clothes." 

As soon as she got up, I pinned her to the wall and began kissing her with my arms tightly around her. I felt her kiss me back and wrap her arms around my neck. It has been quite some time since we last held and kissed each other like this, and we were putting all of our pent up emotions into it. I then stopped kissing her lips and proceeded to placing light kisses on her neck. I smirked as I felt her shudder slightly. 

"I take it...you've wanted to do this...for a while, huh?"  
"Believe me, Rin. You have no idea how long I've waited to express myself this way toward you." 

After letting her go, I kissed her cheek and she went into the bathroom with a change of clothes. She came out minutes later wearing a white short-sleeved shirt that had a rose in the center. She also wore blue jeans and black shoes. I had an arm around her shoulders as we traveled to Yusuke and Keiko's, not wanting her to leave my side at all. 

_That's a wrap for part 23. After waiting for several long days, Kurama was finally reunited with Rin. Part 24 will begin in Rin's POV as they arrive at Yusuke and Keiko's abode and surprise their friends. Also in part 24, Keiko introduces Rin to her and Yusuke's newest bundle of joy. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	24. Chapter 24

_Love for Kurama Part 24: Reunion Between Friends_

I held Kurama's hand tightly as Yusuke and Keiko's house came into view. It's been a while since I saw everyone and I knew they'll be surprised to see I'm okay. I went along with Kurama's idea that I lower my energy so I could surprise them. Kurama sensed my anxiety and smiled. 

"Anxious, I see."  
"I'm just looking forward to seeing them again. I can't wait to surprise them."  
"Knowing Hiei, he probably read our minds, but he more than likely won't tell anyone."  
"He better not."  
'_Hn. No need to worry, you two. I haven't told anyone._' 

Kurama smirked as we heard Hiei in our heads. It wasn't any surprise that he read our minds to figure out I was okay and was coming over to Yusuke and Keiko's. Kurama pushed me behind him and knocked on the door. 

"Remember to keep your energy level hidden. We want to surprise them."  
"Gotcha." 

Yusuke opened the door and smiled. 

"Hey, Kurama. About time you got here."  
"Sorry, Yusuke. I had to...take care of some business."  
"What kind of business?" 

I lightly felt Kurama nudge me and stepped out from behind him, smiling and waving my hand.  
"Hello!"  
"R-Rin!" 

By now, everyone's attention was on me. 

"Rin Ukaji, back in the flesh."

"Awesome!" 

Kuwabara hugged me tightly and smiled his usual smile. 

"Hey, Rin! Looking good!"  
"Thanks. How are you and Yukina?"  
"Perfect!" 

Hiei nodded to me from his place on the living room couch, but I could just detect a small smile on his face. Keiko was sitting on a rocking chair near a bookshelf, cradling a bundle in her arms. She smiled and waved me over. 

"Rin, welcome back."  
"Good to be back. Who is this?"  
"While you...you know, I ended up having a baby boy."  
"Aww. He looks just like Yusuke."  
"Want to hold him?"  
I looked to Yusuke for approval and when I got a nod, I took Keiko's place in the rocking chair with the baby in my arms. 

"What's his name?"  
"We decided on naming him Kai." 

I smiled as I looked at Kai. He definitely looked like his father, all right. He had the hair and eyes, and he even had the facial shape. He looked up at me and blinked multiple times. I lightly touched the tip of his nose with my finger. 

"Hey, you. I'm Rin. It's nice to finally meet you."  
He yawned and began to squirm in his blanket, so I gave him to Keiko, who smiled at him.  
"Aw, looks like someone's hungry. Let's get you your bottle." 

_Kurama's POV_:  
I smiled as Rin followed Keiko into the kitchen. She always seemed to have a love for children. That thought brought me back to the talk I had with my mother earlier. She asked if Rin and I ever planned on having children of our own and to be honest, I didn't really mind the idea of having children with her, but I thought it was too soon to be thinking about it. Yusuke smirked as he watched Keiko prepare Kai's bottle, then let Rin feed him. 

"Wow. Rin's a natural. She'll make a great mother someday." 

When I didn't answer, he looked at me closely. 

"Kurama?"  
"Sorry, Yusuke. My mind was elsewhere."  
"What were you thinking about?"  
"Oddly enough, children. My mother asked if Rin and I ever planned on having them, but I think it's too soon to even be discussing it. Rin might not even want children."  
"She's doing well enough with Kai, so I think she'll do fine when she has children of her own. It's best to get married and get supplies before even having them, anyway."  
"Excellent point." 

My mind at ease, I sat down on the couch beside Hiei, who was also watching Rin feed baby Kai. 

"Hn. Look at her. Just got brought back to life and plays the role of 'Mom'."  
"She does seem to be a natural at it. It makes me curious to know how she'll do taking care of her own children."  
"I read her thoughts just now. She says she wouldn't mind being a mother one day, but would want to wait after getting married."  
"Good to see we're on the same page with that subject." 

_That's a wrap for part 24. After being brought back to life, Rin and Kurama visited the others at Yusuke and Keiko's house, with Rin being introduced to Yusuke and Keiko's baby boy, Kai. Part 25 will be in Kurama's POV as the visit at Yusuke and Keiko's house continues. Also in part 25, Kurama discusses having children someday after seeing how well Rin did with baby Kai. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	25. Chapter 25

_Love for Kurama Part 25: Discussions of Children_

As the visit continued, I couldn't help but continue to glance at Rin as Keiko let her socialize with baby Kai. She seemed like such a natural at it, and Yusuke seemed to think that she'd do well with her own children. Even if that's true, I still think it's a little soon to think of having children, especially since Rin and I just got out of school. Yusuke looked after the girls as they took Kai into the nursery. 

"Now I know who can babysit when Keiko and I go out. Rin's doing a good job with him."  
"It's best to have someone you know look after your children. Less tension since you know they're in good hands. Were you expecting this to happen as quickly as it did?"  
"Keiko and I weren't planning on kids this soon, but we found out she was pregnant not long after we got back from our honeymoon. Took us a while, but we managed to get the hang of it." 

After getting off of the couch, I went into the direction of the nursery and saw Keiko exit. 

"Oh, Kurama. Can you do me a favor?"  
"Of course."  
"I need to run to the store and get more formula for Kai. Can you help Rin keep an eye on him for me?" 

I smiled and nodded in agreement, and she smiled. 

"Thank you."  
"I'd ask Yusuke, but it's been a while since he saw everyone and I know he'd want to spend this time visiting."  
"It's quite alright, Keiko. Kai is in good hands."  
"Good. Well, see you soon." 

I entered the nursery and smiled softly as I saw Rin change Kai's diaper. For a baby of only a week old, he seemed pretty calm. I ended up coming to the conclusion that although he had his father's looks, he may have inherited his mother's calmer personality. Rin saw me walk in and smiled. 

"Just finishing up with the diaper. He's being surprisingly calm for a baby of only a week old."  
"He probably knows you aren't a threat to him. You can't forget that he probably inherited Yusuke's Mazaku blood, so his senses are slightly more advanced that an average human's."  
"That would make sense." 

After the diaper was secured, Rin put Kai into a light blue onesie. She sanitized her hands and set him down in his crib. I stood behind her and rested my head on her shoulders, wrapping my arms around her in the process. 

"You've done well with him, Rin. Whenever you get around to having children of your own, you can say you have some hands-on experience."  
"True, very true. Gets me some practice, which is good considering how challenging parenthood can be."  
"It is that, but I'm sure you'll do fine." 

Rin rested her hands on mine and leaned back so her head was on my chest. 

"It feels so natural for me. I have no prior experience with babies, but taking care of Kai like this makes it seem so easy. Makes me wonder how truly ready I'll be when my turn for children comes."  
"Like I said, Rin, you'll do fine." 

Keiko came in and smiled as she saw Kai sleeping in his crib. 

"I made up his bottle of formula and put it in the fridge. Thanks for looking after him for me, you two."  
"Wasn't any trouble at all. I just got in here when Rin finished changing his diaper and changed his clothes. She did a fine job if I do say so myself." 

Keiko looked at her son and brushed hair out of his face. Rin and I left the room and went into the living room where Yusuke and Kuwabara were talking. Hiei, I noticed, was nowhere in sight. Rin smiled and pointed to a tree in the front yard. 

"I don't think he could handle all of the 'baby excitement'. He probably wanted time to himself."  
"Good point." 

After the visit was over, Rin and I headed to our house and saw Genkai waiting for us on the steps of her temple. She smirked as she lit a cigarette. 

"Too much excitement for one day?"  
"We just decided to retire early, Genkai. I wanted to spend this time with Rin."  
"Makes sense with what you both went through these last few days. Well, I'm off to visit the dimwit. See you tomorrow." 

After Genkai took off, Rin and I retired to the living room couch and got comfortable. 

"Kurama, there's something I wanted to discuss with you."  
"Is there something wrong?"  
"No, of course not. I just wanted to bring up something Keiko told me when I was helping her with Kai in the nursery."  
"What did she tell you?"  
"She commented on how well I was doing with Kai and asked if you and I ever talked about having children someday."  
"When I called my mother earlier, she asked the same thing. Yusuke and Hiei also noted you were a natural at taking care of Kai." 

She sighed, as if she was relieved. 

"I guess we both had been thinking of the same thing. I wanted to know your opinion on the subject. I admit I think it's a little soon to have it brought up but if we discuss it, we'll know what to do whenever we get to that point in our lives."  
"I was mostly offguard when the matter was brought to my attention. After all, I just got out of school and having children was the last thing on my mind. I wouldn't mind having them one day, but I'd prefer to have been married for a while first."  
"I've been thinking the same thing, Kurama. I wanted to be married before kids, too." 

It felt like a giant weight was lifted. It set my mind at ease to know Rin had been having the same thoughts regarding children and when we should have them. Rin also didn't seem to mind having children period, and that helped relax me, too. I held her closer to me and she rested her head on my shoulder. 

"Imagine this house being full of kids, Kurama. Just imagine what our lives would be like to have minature Kuramas and Rins running around."  
"It would be a busy household but for now, I don't want to share you with anyone else." 

She smirked at me and playfully flicked my nose. I narrowed my eyes at her and she giggled.  
"It's not like I'll be depriving you of attention, silly."  
"Still Rin, I don't wish to take that chance just yet."  
"Me either." 

_That's a wrap for part 25. After visiting their friends at Yusuke and Keiko's, Rin and Kurama talk about children after each received comments during the visit of how well Rin would do as a mother. To Kurama's pleasure, he discovered Rin had the same positive thoughts about waiting until being married for a while before having children. Part 26 will begin in Rin's POV 3 years later as Rin turns 21. Also in part 26, Kurama plans on proposing to Rin and goes to a jewelry store in search of the perfect ring. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	26. Chapter 26

_Love for Kurama Part 26: Rin's Birthday, Kurama's Proposal Part 1_

I slowly opened my eyes as the light shined through the bedroom window. A smile formed on my face as I realized what day it was today. 

"I'm 21 today." 

I turned to see Kurama wasn't laying beside me, then noticed a note was on his pillow. I picked it up and began reading it. 

'_I woke up early and decided to visit my mother before picking up your birthday gift. I didn't want to wake you when I left, so I left this note for you. Yusuke and Keiko offered the use of their home so we could celebrate. If I'm not back by the time you leave, I'll meet you at the party. Happy birthday, my love._

_-Kurama_' 

I smiled and placed the note on my nightstand. I got out of bed and picked out a white blouse and navy blue skirt, then headed for the master bathroom to freshen up. The phone rang and I picked it up. 

"Hello?...Oh good morning, Keiko. How are you this morning?...I'm fine, thank you. What's up?...Oh, I see. Yusuke and Kuwabara went to get food for the party?...Not a problem. I don't mind coming early to help you with Kai...You're welcome. I just need to freshen up and get dressed, then I'm out the door. See you soon." 

After hanging up, I got into the shower and cleansed myself. I used a hairdryer to quickly dry my hair, then used the curling iron to have curls frame my face. I put on the blouse and skirt, making sure the shirt didn't ruin my curls. Once my black dress shoes were on, I wrote a note letting Kurama know where I was and headed out the door. Genkai was sitting on her porch smoking a cigarette when I came out. 

"Good morning, Genkai." 

"Well, if it isn't the birthday girl. Where are you off to so early?"  
"Keiko called and said Yusuke and Kuwabara went to get food for my birthday party, and she told me she'd like help in looking after Kai while they're gone."  
"No surprise that the dimwit and Kuwabara decided to be in charge of getting the food considering ow much they eat."  
"Yeah, no kidding. Will you be able to attend?"  
"Of course. I was planning on leaving after lunch, but you're leaving now so I might as well go with you."  
"Great. Let's get going,then." 

I knocked on the door to Yusuke and Keiko's house and smiled as I saw Keiko. 

"Hello, you two. Come on in." 

Genkai got comfortable on the couch as I followed Keiko into the kitchen. 

"Where's Kai?"  
"He's playing in his room. I plan on laying out a snack for him in a minute, so he'll come out in no time." 

Kai walked into the kitchen, and I smiled when I saw what he was wearing. He wore a dinosaur shirt Kurama and I got him for his 3rd birthday, which we celebrated recently. He also wore blue shorts with a dinosaur on each pocket and black sneakers. He smiled as he saw me with his mom. 

"Auntie Rin!"  
"Hey, kiddo!" 

I picked him up and he hugged me tightly. I visited quite frequently whenever Kurama and the guys were on a mission, so I had gotten to know Kai very well. 

"Look at you, Kai. You're looking just like your father every day."  
"Everybody says that. He says when I'm old enough, he'll train me and take me on missions." 

Keiko shook her head and handed Kai an apple. 

"You'll help your father on missions when you're at the age when he started. He started at 14, so that's when you'll start, too."  
"What about school?" 

Keiko smiled and waved it off. 

"Not a problem. I'm homeschooling Kai."  
"Sounds like a good idea. Maybe I'll try that so I can be a stay-home mom." 

After Kai finished his apple, he pulled me into his room and sat down on his bed. A bed rested where his crib used to be, and a dresser stood where his changing station was. Like his clothes, he had a lot of toys that had something to do with dinosaurs. 

"Auntie Rin, where's Kurama?"  
"He's visiting his mother, then picking up my birthday gift."  
"How old are you?"  
"I'm 21."  
"Wow. You're really old."  
"Is that so?" 

I surprised him by tickling him, causing him to laugh loudly. Keiko poked her head in and shook her head. 

"Come on, you two. Yusuke and Kuwabara are back with food and they need help putting it away." 

Kai took my hand and I followed him and his mother into the kitchen. 

_Kurama's POV_:  
I headed for a jewelry store near where my mother lived. She recommended I check out this store since it was so close to her house. A gentleman in a black business suit stood up as I entered the quiet store. 

"Hello, sir. How may I help you today?"  
"I am in need of a ring. I plan on proposing to my girlfriend of 3 years and I want to give her something special."  
"Oh, congratulations. Well, we certainly have plenty of rings to choose from. Have a seat and I'll bring some out for you to look at. What is her ring size?"  
"She is a size 8."  
"Okay, then. I'll be right back." 

Within minutes, the gentleman came out with a box full of rings with different stones. One near the front row caught my eye. It was a gold band with a red ruby resting on top of it. I pointed to it and the gentleman held it out for me. 

"Excellent choice, sir. I'm sure your lady will love it."  
"Can you customize the ruby? I wish to have the ruby look like a rose, if possible."  
"Of course, sir. It won't take very long to complete it."  
"Thank you very much." 

After about an hour, the ring was finished. I smiled at how much like a rose the ruby looked. After paying for it and putting it in a black box, I put it in my pocket and headed home. Once there, I read a note Rin left for me, saying she left early for Yusuke and Keiko's to help Keiko look after Kai while Yusuke and Kuwabara went to get food for the party. Afterwards, I left for Yusuke and Keiko's house, looking forward to Rin's reaction when I asked for her hand. 

_Thats's a wrap for part 26. Rin and Genkai get to Keiko's early while Yusuke and Kuwabara get food for the party. Meanwhile, Kurama gets a customized engagement ring for Rin. Part 27 will begin in Kurama's POV as he gets to the party. Also in part 27, Rin gets the surprise of her life when Kurama proposes to her. Stay tuned for Love for Kurama Part 27: Rin's Birthday, Kurama's Proposal Part 2 to see what happens_


	27. Chapter 27

_Love for Kurama Part 27: Rin's Birthday, Kurama's Proposal Part 2_

I adjusted the collar on my white, buttoned shirt as I walked up to Yusuke and Keiko's house. I had gone to my mother's house and changed into it and nice, black pants. With the surprise I had planned for Rin, I thought it'd only be fair if I looked nice. I knocked on the door and smiled when I saw Yusuke. 

"About time you got here, Kurama. It's already lunchtime, you know."  
"I apologize. I visited my mother for a while and went to pick up Rin's gift."  
"Eh, no biggie. Come on in. Hopefully, we left some food for you." 

I entered the living room to see Yukina and Kuwabara sitting on the couch eating plates of food. Hiei, being the protective brother he was, was watching them carefully from his position against the wall. I looked around and didn't see either Rin or Keiko. 

"Yusuke, where are Keiko and Rin?"  
"Rin is with Kai in his room getting him into some new clothes. He spilled juice on his dinosaur shirt and Keiko's washing it so the stain won't set in."  
"He seems attached to Rin, doesn't he?"  
"Are you kidding? He gets this excited look on his face whenever she'd show up after we would leave on a mission. I guess Rin just has that effect on people."  
"I suppose you're right." 

Kai ran out from his room, Rin following behind him. Kai wore a white shirt with an all-black T-rex on it and blue pants. I looked up at Rin and held in a gasp at how she looked. She wore a white blouse and a navy blue skirt that went to just above her ankles. Black dress shoes rested on her feet. She wore no makeup, but I didn't mind. Rin looked good without makeup. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight embrace. 

"I decided to dress up. After all, you only turn 21 once."  
"You look wonderful, Rin." 

I took a hand in mine and lightly kissed it. Kai pulled on Rin's skirt and she knelt down to his level. 

"What's up, kiddo?"  
"Can you go with me to get some food? I'm getting hungry."  
"Sure thing. I'll save you a plate, Kurama."  
"Thank you." 

In the living room stood a small table with gifts on it. I placed a card on the table, leaving my real gift in my pocket. Hiei smirked when he saw me place my hand in the pocket that held the ring box. 

"Got something planned, fox?"  
"Perhaps. You'll find out soon enough. Why else do you think I blocked you from reading my mind? I didn't want you to go snooping."  
"Hn. Whatever you got her, Kurama, she'd enjoy." 

I nodded my thanks and approached Rin in the kitchen after she gave Kai a plate of food. I took the extra plate from Rin and smiled. 

"Thanks for the food, Rin."  
"Thank Yusuke and Kuwabara. They're the ones that thought to getting deli trays and fruit platters for the party."  
"I'll be sure to do that." 

I took a bite of fruit and put the plate down, wrapping my arms around Rin. She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. 

"Happy birthday, my love."  
"Thank you. Think you can spare me the tension and tell me what you got me?" 

I laughed and shook my head. 

"Nice try, but you'll find out when it's time to open the gifts."  
"Fine. Be that way." 

I shook my head again, and Rin smiled before taking off to the laundry room to fetch Keiko. 

_Rin's POV_:  
I went into the laundry room to see Keiko pulling Kai's dinosaur shirt out of the dryer. She smiled when she saw me walk in. 

"Is Kurama here yet?"  
"He just showed up."  
"As soon as I put this in Kai's room, I'll join you and you can open your presents."  
"No problem." 

Once everyone was gathered in the living room, Keiko had me sit in a chair next to the table with presents. She handed me a small box and smiled. 

"This is from me, Yusuke, and Kai." 

Kai smiled and jumped into my lap to hug me. 

"C'mon, Auntie Rin! Open it!" 

I opened the box and smiled when I saw an image of me, Keiko, and Kai at the park on a puzzle. Yusuke smirked and picked his son up. 

"It's from a day when you, Keiko, and Kai went to the park and had someone take your picture. Kai remembered you liked puzzles growing up, so Keiko and I took the photo to a photo shop and had it turned into a puzzle."  
"Oh, that's so nice of you. Give me your boy so I can thank him properly." 

I took Kai in my arms and hugged him. He hugged me back and went to sit on his mother's lap. Yukina smiled and handed me a medium-sized box. 

"Kazuma picked this out for you and I wrapped it. We hope you like it,Rin."  
"I'm sure I will."  
I opened the box and saw a small,fluffy ball curled up inside it. I moved to touch it and it perked up, revealing the head of a kitten. I gasped and smiled as I picked the kitten up. 

"How cute. Thanks, you guys." 

Kuwabara smiled big and put an arm around Yukina. 

"Kurama once told us you liked animals, so Yukina and I thought you guys could use a pet."  
"Thank you so much, Kuwabara. You, too, Yukina." 

The kitten yawned and cocked her head to the side as she looked up at me. I giggled and scratched her behind the ears. 

"I think I'll call you...Oshii." 

Yukina nodded in approval at the name. 

"Japanese for 'precious'...what a perfect name, Rin." 

Oshii pawed at my hair and went to the windowsill, laying down in a patch of sun. Hiei handed me a long box that contained a sword and sheath. 

"In case your Spirit Energy isn't enough."  
"Thanks, Hiei. I love it. The dragon design on the hilt is perfectly crafted."  
"Hn." 

Despite his one-word response, I could tell he was pleased that I liked his gift. Genkai handed me an envelope, smirking. 

"It's not as extravagant as a sword, but I think you'll enjoy this gift anyhow." 

I opened the envelope to see two plane tickets. I gasped as I saw what destination these tickets were for. 

"Paris, France. Genkai..."  
"It's a perfect place for you and Kurama to get away and have time to yourselves. With all that's happened, you could use a vacation."  
"I love it. Thanks, Genkai." 

Finally, it was Kurama's turn. He handed me an envelope with a soft smile on his face. I sat down on the chair, looking down at the note I held in my hand. 

_'Happy 21st to my lovely Rin. By loving me like you have, you've made me the happiest man in the world. You've accepted me for who I was, including accepting Yoko. You've been at my side for over 3 years, but I started thinking it wasn't enough anymore. To see what I mean, look up._' 

I looked up from the note and felt tears form in my eyes as I saw Kurama down on one knee, holding a ring box in his hand. In the box sat a beautiful ring with a rose-shaped ruby on it. He smiled and took my hand. 

"The note is true. Being together this way isn't...enough for me anymore. Ever since I first laid my eyes on you, I was hooked and over time, I found that I couldn't picture my life without you. Rin Ukaji, will you marry me?"  
"Oh Kurama, of course I will." 

The living room erupted into loud cheers as Kurama stood up and placed the ring on my left ring finger. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his forehead against mine. 

"You have no idea how happy you've made me for saying 'yes', Rin."  
"You have no idea how happy I am that you asked me." 

I suddenly thought of something as I looked at the plane tickets Genkai gave me. 

"Genkai, you knew Kurama was planning on doing this, didn't you?"  
"Took you long enough to figure it out, girl. My gift to the two of you is a honeymoon in Paris."  
"Amazing." 

Kurama laughed and shook his head. 

"She offered and I couldn't help but accept. Do you mind?"  
"Not at all. I've always wanted to travel, and now I'm getting the chance to." 

After the party was over, Kurama, Genkai, and I went home. Genkai bid us good night and went into the temple. Kurama took the gifts into the master bedroom and I placed Oshii on the ground to let her get used to the place. I smiled as I saw the pet supplies. A bed for her was beside the living room couch, food and water rested beside the pantry in the kitchen, and the litter box was filled and in the bathroom near the two spare rooms. I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around me from behind and smiled as I felt Kurama rest his head on my shoulder. 

"The trip to Paris is scheduled for 4 months from now on February 12th."  
"Kurama, how romantic. We're going to Paris for Valentine's Day?"  
"I thought you'd like it. I suggested doing something for Valentine's Day and Genkai thought of us going to Paris."  
"Kurama, I love it when you surprise me." 

_That's a wrap for part 27. After opening up her birthday presents, Rin gets a proposal from Kurama as a gift and accepts. After getting home, Kurama tells Rin their honeymoon in Paris will be spent during Valentine's Day. Part 28 will be in Rin's POV as she, Yukina, Botan, and Keiko shop for bridesmaids dresses and a wedding gown. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	28. Chapter 28

Love for Kurama Part 28: Dress Shopping

I called Keiko a few days after my birthday party, inviting her and the other girls to come look for dresses with me. It would give them a chance to look for bridesmaid dresses for themselves. Once I got there, they were looking at me with smiles on their faces. Botan took my hand and practically dragged me into the store.

"Okay, Miss bride-to-be. Let's find you the gown of your dreams, shall we?"

"Easy, Botan. We just got here."

"Are you not the least bit excited about this?"

I laughed and carefully took my arm out of her grasp.

"Of course I'm excited. I have all morning to look at gowns, so we can just take our time when we're here, okay? Besides, you, Yukina, and Keiko are also here to look at bridesmaids dresses, so there's no need to worry about me."

Botan offered to help Yukina look for dresses while Keiko decided to make it a mission to help me find a bridal gown.

"Keiko, you don't need to do that."

"I know I don't need to, but I want to. Besides, I got here before you guys anyway and had a chance to find a dress for myself. I don't mind helping out."

"Well, if you insist."

Since there appeared to be no more room for argument, I led Keiko to where the bridal gowns were located near the back of the shop. I tried on several gowns, but they were either a small fit, too long, or the bust section was too big. I was becoming discouraged because we were in that shop for almost an hour and everyone found a gown except for me. Seeing how frustrated I was, Keiko put a hand on my shoulder.

"C'mon, Rin. Don't be like that. If you don't find a gown in this store, you can find one in another shop."

"I don't want to spend all day traveling to different shops. I want to find 'the gown' in just one shop. It has to be here, Keiko. I know it is..."

"Rin, what about this one?"

I turned to Yukina's voice and smiled as she held up what I thought was the most beautiful gown I had tried on in the store. Once I put it on and got in front of the mirror, my face was practically beaming. I finally found "the gown". The length of the gown barely rose above the ground, but it was easy to move around in. The bust portion of it fit me just right, and the rest of the gown hugged my figure perfectly. Two, thin straps rested on my shoulders and the gown was covered in embroidered white beads and flowers.

"This is it! I finally found it!"

After we paid for our dresses, we went our separate ways and I headed home. Since Kurama was home, I let Genkai hold the dress in her room.

"Rin?"

"In the kitchen!"

I looked as Kurama walked in and sat at the table.

"How was the shopping?"

"It was really frustrating. We were in that shop practically forever before I finally found the right dress. Actually, Yukina suggested it and I put it on. I think you'll like it when you see it, Kurama."

"Any chance you'll let me see it now?"

I giggled and put some food in front of him.

"Nope, sorry. You can't see it until the big day arrives. You'll just have to wait."

"Well, I'd be breaking tradition if I took a look at it, anyhow. I shall respect your wishes, my future bride.

_Sorry this one was so short, and I'm also sorry it took so long to update. Lots of stuff happened since my last submission that needed my attention, so I'll do my best to keep them coming. Look out for part 29 of the story. I'll keep the description a surprise to keep you guessing :P_


End file.
